The Shinobi and The Sorcery
by blakekeane
Summary: After a battle gone wrong, Uzumaki Naruto finds himself stranded in a foreign dimension. If that's not enough, he also has a bipolar Bijuu along for company. And as is to be expected, Naruto finds himself embroiled in yet another adventure, this time alongside Harry Potter and Hermione Granger as they race to save their world from the threat of Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**The Shinobi and The Sorcery**

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Naruto, nor Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Right, now that the disclaiming is out of the way, let me fill you in a little more on this story. It's was originally meant to be a small one shot that I was writing to amuse myself when I really should have been studying for my semester exams, but I got a little carried away, and ended up writing a full length story that's around 25000 words. Most of it is written and only needs a little polish, so the updates should be fairly regular.

The rating is for implied sexual situations and a little violence.

Now that I'm done with the overly long Author's Note, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Naruto Uzumaki groaned as he sat up, clutching his head as it throbbed relentlessly. He opened his eyes and looked around blearily, trying to make sense of where he was and what had happened to him.

"Itai! My head! If that baka fox did this, I'm going to skin his ass." Naruto grumbled, trying to stand upright, and was shocked when his feet sunk into snow of all things. "What the hell? Did I somehow get to Tetsu no Kuni?"

Naruto then looked down at himself, trying to take inventory. He was still wearing his orange jumpsuit, though it was pretty much in tatters, and his red trench coat was similarly ripped up. He seemed to have all his weapons and scrolls, which he confirmed after patting himself down. That left checking on his tenant, Kurama.

_"Oi! Get up you damn fox! Where are we and what the hell happened?"_ Naruto screamed on the inside.

**"Ugh! Not so loud kit, my head is killing me."** Kurama replied, though his voice sounded somewhat different from its usual angry rumbling.

_"I'll scream all I want! Now tell me, where the hell are we?"_ Naruto screamed again.

Kurama grumbled something unintelligible, and Naruto groaned in frustration before sitting back down and meditating, intent on visiting his tenant.

When he reappeared in his mindscape, the usual sewers looked to be in a remarkably better condition than usual. Ignoring it for the time being, Naruto stomped towards the cage. He stopped dead in front of it, and stared at what was inside. Or rather _who_ was inside.

A remarkably beautiful woman, with two fox like ears on top of her head and nine red bushy fox tails swishing behind her, sat cross legged on the ground, clutching her head in pain. Naruto's eyes roamed over her body, which was completely uncovered by anything except her fair skin, taking in the voluptuous figure with perky D-cup breasts and shapely hips with a trim waist, below which were long perfect legs, her modesty barely covered by the tails that were wrapped around her.

He finally concentrated on her face, and was somewhat surprised to see that she had the same whisker marks on her face that he did, though hers were less prominent on her remarkably beautiful face, with long, silky crimson hair that seemed to fall to her waist. She opened her eyes, which were the same shade of red as her hair with a slit for a pupil, and stared at him, her full pink lips twisting into a fanged smirk.

**"Like what you see kit?"** She asked huskily, and Naruto was brought crashing back to reality.

"What the hell! You're a girl!" Naruto shouted and pointed at Kurama, who now gained a scowl on _her_ face.

**"Yeah I'm female. Got a problem with that?"** Kurama asked him, snarling.

"Then why the hell did you never say that? I thought you were a guy!" Naruto shouted.

**"Well you can blame your damn father for that, since he took away half of my being when he sealed me inside you."** Kurama snarled. **"This just happens to be a form I can take when I'm whole, and at my weakest."**

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked curiously.

**"Your father sealed away half my power into the Shinigami and the other half into you at the time of your birth. I was only returned to my full self when you destroyed the earlier seal and applied the new one, since that was how your father intended it to work. Why, did you really think the great Kyuubi no Kitsune was really weak enough to lose so easily when facing a lowly human such as you in combat?"** Kurama asked haughtily.

"My father defeated you, my mother defeated you, and so did her grandmother before that." Naruto pointed out, and Kurama looked away, sniffing disdainfully.

**"That's because they used Fuinjutsu and never played fair."** Kurama said.

"You're one to talk about fair, O mighty queen of Bijuu!" Naruto said sarcastically.

**"Shut up brat!"** Kurama shouted.

"Right right, whatever. Anyway, do you have any idea where I am?" Naruto asked, and all of Kurama's irritation vanished, leaving a tired expression behind.

**"I really have no idea kit. All I remember is that when the Kamui hit you, you began pulling on a lot of my power, and that's pretty much all I remember before I blacked out."** Kurama said, surprising Naruto.

"You blacked out?" He asked.

**"Yes, you don't have to rub it in my face." **Kurama snapped**. "You pulled off almost all my power! That's the reason I was reduced to this form!"**

"I think it's a huge improvement from your furry ass form." Naruto said, before his eyes widened and he slapped his hands over his mouth. Contrary to his fears, Kurama looked almost amused at his words.

**"Were you just flirting with me kit? I'm really flattered!"** Kurama said in a sweet voice, and for a moment Naruto almost, almost, believed that she wasn't an immortal Bijuu, though he couldn't stop the blush that graced his cheeks as Kurama posed for him, the tails revealing a little more of her skin.

**"Aww, does Naruto-chan have a crush on little old me now?"** Kurama asked teasingly, and Naruto's blush only intensified as she moved closer to him, smiling sultrily.

"N-No! S-stop that damn it!" Naruto said, shaking his head as he tried to rid it of the perverted images fueled by Kurama's current state running through it. "Be serious damn it! We have no idea where we are, and what has happened to the battle!"

Kurama sighed as she straightened up and closed her eyes.

**"Fine fine, ruin my fun, why don't you. Anyway, what do you remember from the battle?"** Kurama asked as she sat down on the surprisingly dry floor, Naruto settling in front of her, wracking his brain as he tried to remember the events before he blacked out.

The team Tsunade had dispatched to intercept Sasuke and Itachi had caught up to them easily, since Naruto's sage Mode easily tracked them down. The battle had only just finished, and they had seen Sasuke fall on his face after Itachi defeated him.

Then Madara had shown up and engaged them, but Naruto, who had already finished his synchronization with Kurama, had beaten him after a short but intense battle.

But just when they thought it was over, the man had tried to use his version of Kamui to escape and take Naruto with him. After that, all Naruto remembered was fighting the pull of the technique, and trying to escape using the Hiraishin but being unable to, before he succumbed and was pulled in, losing consciousness on the way.

**"So from what I can guess, you somehow disrupted the technique, either by using my chakra, the Hiraishin, or by sheer bullheadedness, and the outcome is that we were thrown wherever we are now."** Kurama concluded. Naruto sighed in frustration, wishing there was something he could hit.

"Alright, I guess I should take a look around and see what I can find." Naruto said getting up.

**"Kit wait, do you want me to help?"** Kurama asked as she scrambled upright, fidgeting slightly.

"And why would you want to help me? I thought you hated me." Naruto said, looking at Kurama suspiciously and curiously. She merely sighed and gave him a sheepish grin.

**"Well can't you chalk it up to my personality being made up purely of my darker side?"** Kurama asked. **"You know, like that evil version of yourself you fought before you fought me with your mother?"**

"Well I guess I can." Naruto admitted, before he looked up at Kurama sharply. "But you get only one chance, got it?"

**"Hai! Don't worry; I'll be a good little Bijuu!"** Kurama said in mock seriousness, before a lustful grin made its way onto her face**. "But you can spank me if you think I've been naughty."**

Kurama smirked in satisfaction as a bit of blood dripped out of Naruto's nose, his brain in overdrive as it came up with the highly erotic image.

"Stop it you Ero-Kitsune! This is not the time!" Naruto shouted, but Kurama's smirk only widened.

**"Oh so you admit that there could be a time when you would want to spank me! Ha! I knew you had a crush on me!"** Kurama crowed, and Naruto reddened and turned away in a huff.

"Can't really help it with how beautiful you look." Naruto mumbled, but Kurama stopped dead and looked at him wide eyed.

**"Come again?"** She asked disbelievingly.

"I said you're beautiful damn it!" Naruto said a little loudly, looking at Kurama when she didn't respond, only to see her looking at him with a faint blush on her face.

**"No one ever called me beautiful before."** Kurama whispered softly, giving Naruto a genuine smile**. "Thank you Naruto." **

"N-No problem." Naruto said, a little disconcerted by her sudden change in behavior. "Um, so uh, how were you going to help?"

**"Oh right! That! Well you see I sort of have this ability that lets me sense emotions in people around me, and if you want, I can lend you a little of my chakra so you could do the same. And if you combine it with your Sage Mode, the range should extend even further."** Kurama said enthusiastically. Naruto nodded, it seemed like a useful ability, especially for tracking, which was precisely his task at the moment.

"Alright, I'll release the restrictions on you so you can help, but remember Kurama, I defeated you once, and I can do it again." Naruto said seriously.

**"Don't worry Naruto; like I said earlier, I'll behave."** Kurama said with a reassuring smile, one that Naruto didn't detect any falsehood from.

Concentrating, Naruto released the Torii gates that formed the wall between him and Kurama, letting her free in his mindscape. Kurama grinned at him and bounded over, wrapping him in a hug, much to his surprise. Naruto hesitantly returned the hug, though he did enjoy the feeling of Kurama's naked breasts squishing against his chest, leaving him with a deep blush as she pulled away. Apparently she knew the effect she had had on him, since she grinned lecherously at him.

**"Don't worry Naruto-chan, we'll have plenty of time for more of that later. Now, come on, we have a job to do."** Kurama purred, winking suggestively at him, intensifying his blush.

Naruto immediately vanished and reappeared in the real world, leaving a laughing Kurama behind.

**"You know trying to hide is useless, don't you kit? I mean, I am inside you after all."** Kurama said, making Naruto groan.

_"Not right now Kurama-chan."_ Naruto said as he jumped onto a nearby tree, deciding to climb higher for a better view.

**"Oh, so it's Kurama-**_**chan**_** now?"** Kurama asked teasingly, making Naruto groan again.

_"We'll talk about that later. For now, see if you can find any sign of people around us."_ Naruto said, looking around. It had already started to get dark, and Naruto could see some lights in the distance, though they seemed to be pretty far from his position.

**"That's probably a village or town." **Kurama said.** "We should probably head in that direction." **

Naruto nodded in agreement and jumped off in the direction. It took him less than ten minutes to get there, and he stopped just on the outskirts of the little village, which was decorated all over.

_"Huh? Hey Kurama-chan, look at this sign. Can you read it?"_ Naruto asked, looking curiously at a signpost that had a few scribbles on it, but definitely not in any language Naruto knew.

**"Uh… No. It makes no sense whatsoever."** Kurama said, scrunching her face in confusion. **"See if you can find someone to explain it to you."**

Naruto nodded and jumped back onto rooftops, trying to find someone who could help him out, but it seemed like no one was out in the open at the moment.

_"Damn it where the hell is everyone?"_ Naruto asked, groaning inwardly, before a sudden scream caught his attention. Swerving suddenly, he shot towards the source, which seemed to be a dilapidated house.

**"Careful kit, I sense a powerful dark energy from the inside. It feels like that damned curse seal Orochi-teme created."** Kurama cautioned. Naruto nodded silently and leaped in through the window.

Inside, a boy about his age was caught in the grasp of a snake, while a girl stood in the doorway, pointing a stick of all things at the snake. She looked at him, surprised at his sudden appearance, but Naruto paid no attention as he moved towards the snake, a sword appearing in his hands as he did.

The snake had apparently sensed his presence, and relinquished its grip on the boy as it turned towards the greater danger to its survival. All for naught though, as Naruto quickly slashed his sword, which was now glowing an eerie red, at its head, cutting it off cleanly.

The body fell down and a green mist started to rise from it. Naruto growled in frustration as he grabbed the unconscious boy and jumped towards the doorway, before grabbing the startled girl and shunshining out just as he heard an explosion downstairs.

Reappearing on a nearby roof, he set the girl down and shifted the boy so he was settled a little more properly over his shoulder. The girl immediately scrambled away fearfully and pointed the stick from earlier at him again.

"Who the bloody hell are you and what do you want with Harry?" the girl asked him. Naruto looked at her strangely, not understanding a word of what she was saying.

"I'm sorry miss, I was just trying to help you out. And uh, I have no idea what you just said." Naruto said. The girl looked at him in confusion, the stick of wood in her hand wavering.

"Wait, was that Japanese? Why are you talking in Japanese?" The girl asked him again.

"I'm sorry, I still have no idea what you're saying. I'm Naruto by the way." Naruto said, as Kurama wracked her own memory trying to find if she knew the language the girl was speaking in. The girl shook her head for a moment, and cleared her throat before speaking haltingly.

"Ah, ca-can you understand m-me now?" she asked and Naruto nodded, looking at her curiously as she sighed in relief.

Just then a loud scream of rage was heard and both of them turned to look in the direction in came from. The girl's expression immediately contorted to fear and she turned to Naruto.

"W-we need to leave. Hold tight!" she said, grabbing one of his hands tightly while the other gripped the boy on Naruto's shoulder. She twisted around for a moment before Naruto felt a sudden constriction around his body, not unlike the feeling when he used his father's Hiraishin, before it vanished, leaving them on a forest floor.

"What the hell! Who the fuck are you lady?" Naruto said, whipping out a kunai and pointing it at the girl, who raised her hands in a non-threatening gesture.

"Calm down! Calm down! I'm not going to do anything. J-Just give me a moment." The girl said, before taking her stick and pointing it at Naruto's throat.

"Interpretor_**.**_" The girl mumbled, and Naruto frowned in confusion as he felt nothing happen.

"What was that supposed to do?" Naruto asked.

"Oh thank Merlin that worked. My Japanese is barely workable." The girl said with a relieved expression on her face.

"Hey! You're not making any sense!" Naruto said a little loudly.

"Oh, um, sorry. My name is Hermione Granger." The girl, Hermione, said extending a hand.

"Um, Uzumaki Naruto, but you can just call me Naruto. And what the hell did you just do" Naruto asked.

"I'll explain, but can you help me get Harry settled first?" Hermione asked, gesturing to the boy who was laid on the floor. Naruto looked startled before giving her a sheepish grin.

"Uh, sure. Right-" Naruto said, before stopping mid sentence as Hermione pulled a full size tent out of the little purse she was carrying.

"Huh, nice use of Fuinjutsu. Anyway, let's get him inside." Naruto said before heaving the boy up and carrying him into the tent after Hermione, only to stop in shock as he saw the inside of the tent.

Shaking his head, since he had seen far stranger things like an immortal Bijuu the size of a mountain being sealed into a baby, Naruto moved Harry into the bed that Hermione gestured towards. He observed with curiosity as she pulled off a locket from around his neck before running the stick over his body, muttering under her breath.

"So you're an Iryonin then?" Naruto asked in curiosity, wondering if these two people were on a mission and what village they belonged to.

**"Somehow I really doubt that kit" **Kurama murmured, wondering how the girl was doing that and why on earth she needed the stick.

"Huh? Oh no, this is just a basic diagnostic spell I learnt a few years ago. He's alright, just got knocked out by the snake." Hermione said absently, before sighing and setting the stick down, relaxing a lot more than she had been a moment before. "Thanks for the help by the way. We could have been in real trouble."

"Sure, no problem." Naruto said waving her off.

"Right, so I'm guessing you have some questions." Hermione said, while Naruto nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah, um, first of all, where are we?" Naruto asked, since that had been the foremost worry he had.

"Forest of Dean. Now I have a question, how did you kill that snake so easily?" Hermione asked, curiously. Naruto raised an eyebrow and unsealed a sword from the storage seal on his left forearm.

"Uh, I cut off its head?" He asked a little unsurely, since Hermione was now looking at the sword in awe. "Why? What was so special about it?"

"Um, I'll tell you later. And how did you move us out of the house, that wasn't apparition." Hermione said.

"Shunshin. Didn't you know that? And what is Apparition?" Naruto asked.

"What I did to get is here. How could you not know what Apparition is?" Hermione asked, looking at him strangely.

"Well this is the first I ever heard of that Jutsu, bit it's a lot like my dad's Hiraishin." Naruto said.

Hermione was silent for a moment as she simply stared at him for a moment.

"Are you a wizard?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Eh? Wizard? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, confused.

**"I have a bad feeling about this Kit." **Kurama said, while Naruto ignored her.

"Do you even know what magic is?" Hermione asked, now looking really apprehensive.

"Magic? What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Magic! As in all the stuff you did, with the snake and the vanishing!" Hermione said, beginning to look hysterical.

**"Uh oh, I think I might know what has happened" **Kurama said nervously. **"Ask her exactly where we are. As in the area, country and all that." **

"Umm, I don't have an idea about that. But can you tell me _exactly _where we right now? As in what country?" Naruto asked nervously, not liking where Kurama seemed to be going with this.

"Forest of Dean, in the Scottish Highlands of Great Britain. And you have no idea where that is, do you?" Hermione asked, seeing Naruto's stunned look.

**"I think I know what happened now Naruto. The Kamui is a Space-Time Ninjutsu, and when you tried to disrupt it, you **_**might **_**have ripped a hole in the fabric of space. We just might be in another dimension." **Kurama said gravely while Naruto went rigid with shock.

* * *

**A/N: **So that's that for the first chapter. Next one will be up in a couple of days.

Hope you like what I did with Kurama. And yes, Naruto has mastered Nine Tails Bijuu Mode, though he won't use it, the Hiraishin and also knows quite a bit about Fuinjutsu. This was how strong he should have been in canon, especially since he trained with Jiraiya, the strongest of the three Sannin.

Anyway, as is to be expected, the Harry Potter universe will deviate wildly from here onwards, since introducing Naruto into any situation always has a serious impact. The Naruto Universe won't play any role here, and won't appear again except for a little reminiscing by Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Shinobi and the Sorcery**

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Naruto, nor Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Second chapter is up, as promised. Read on!

**Previously:**

_**"I think I know what happened now Naruto. The Kamui is a Space-Time Ninjutsu, and when you tried to disrupt it, you might have ripped a hole in the fabric of space. We just might be in another dimension." **__Kurama said gravely while Naruto went rigid with shock._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kurama knew her geography pretty well, since she had existed for a long time, and knew all of the land, even the places that humans hadn't gotten around to exploring. And she knew nothing of Great Britain.

_"Well this is definitely not good." _Naruto said weakly_. "I'm completely screwed aren't I?" _

Kurama nodded in agreement. With no idea how exactly they crossed dimensions, and no way no recreate the mechanism that brought them here, they really were well and truly stuck.

_"Oh well. At least I defeated Madara-teme so no one back home will be in any trouble." _Naruto said, trying to optimistic. Kurama knew though, that the news had hit him hard, but that would have to be dealt with later.

Hermione was looking at him worriedly, trying to understand what was happening. She was smart enough to realize that something was really off with Naruto. He didn't seem to have any evil intentions towards her or Harry, but there was still an aura about him that screamed dangerous.

"Naruto? Can I ask you a question?" Hermione asked quietly, and Naruto nodded hesitantly. "You're not really from here, are you? As in, not from, I don't know, dimension? Reality?"

Naruto nodded while biting his lip, wondering just how she had guessed that.

"Y-You're right. I don't know how, but I was in the middle of the battle, and the next thing I know, I'm unconscious in some forest." Naruto said.

"I thought so. Um, do you want me to tell you where you are right now? You could use some help, right?" Hermione asked nervously.

"**She could be useful kit, and she seems smart too. And she's right; we're going to need some help if we want to make it over here." **Kurama said, with Naruto agreeing silently.

"Alright, fair enough. You tell me about this place and yourself, and I'll tell you about myself and where I come from." Naruto said finally, and Hermione's eyes lit up.

"That'll do! Do you want anything to eat? I haven't had anything to eat in a while, so…" Hermione said, gesturing to the small kitchenette on the other side of the tent.

Naruto nodded, realizing he hadn't eaten since the time they had stopped to make camp several hours before the fight with Madara. Hermione smiled and moved to the cabinet, pulling out two cans of food and tapping them with the stick she used from before. She offered one to Naruto, who was surprised to find that it had been heated already.

"Sorry it's not much, but we've been a little low on supplies lately." Hermione said apologetically.

"Oh, don't worry, I have some food here." Naruto said, unsealing a packet of ration bars and offering one to Hermione, who accepted it. "They're not really very tasty, but they fill you up pretty well."

"Thanks for that. So uh, I guess I should start with telling you who I am and what I do?" Hermione asked, and Naruto nodded, listening eagerly.

As they ate through their ration bars and finished off a can of soup each, Hermione filled Naruto in on her life till the present, with Kurama listening in. Hermione also added all the pertinent information that she thought Naruto would need since he had explained his theory of having jumped dimensions.

Naruto was not very surprised by the existence of 'magic', it seemed to work exactly like chakra, except witches and wizards channeled it through a wand instead of by hand signs. What he was surprised by, was the how far advanced this world seemed to be compared to his, at least the non-magical part of it anyways. He was also a little surprised to see that there was a person who was bent on world domination here too, and who also had a group of evil bastards to do his bidding, not unlike Madara from his own world. Or maybe more like Orochimaru, since this Riddle guy seemed to have a thing for snakes like the Hebi-teme from his own world.

Hermione also explained the current state of war her world was in, with Voldemort having gained control of the government and using it to eliminate those he thought were unworthy of living, whether under his thumb or not. Kurama felt it was a lot like the Kiri Bloodline War that Jiraiya and Naruto had helped to put an end to during his three years of training.

Hermione also told him about the mission she currently was on, which involved finding and destroying Horcruxes, or pieces of Voldemort's soul, along with her best friend Harry, and their other best friend Ron, who had turned out to be a traitorous asshole that left them when survival started getting tougher. Then she told him about Harry, and how he was supposedly prophesied to save the world from Voldemort.

After she finished with her story, Naruto promised her his help in seeing the mission through and trying to establish some semblance of order later, and Kurama agreed with him. They had nothing much to do either way, and it wouldn't sit well with Naruto's sense of honor to just walk away from a situation he could easily help to rectify. He hadn't done it before, why start now?

In a show of trust, since Hermione had trusted him with her own story, Naruto filled her in on his own past. He told her all about his status as a shinobi, his affiliation to Konoha, and he even told her about Kurama. On Kurama's suggestion, he summoned a Kage Bunshin and let Kurama take control of it, morphing it into her human form, though thankfully it was with clothes added on.

Hermione was fascinated with all the information on how he manipulated chakra, which she said was exactly like wandless magic helped along with the hand signs, as well as with Kurama when she heard that the woman was in fact an immortal godlike Bijuu who could crush entire cities with ease. The two females hit it off instantly, since Hermione was in awe of the treasure trove of information Kurama held, while Kurama was, well she seemed to have a measure of respect for Hermione after hearing about her past.

Naruto then took turns with Kurama in telling Hermione the rest of the story, along with his experiences in fighting evil. She was understandably shocked that in his world, Naruto had effectively been a child soldier, and children were trained to be assassins when they should have been enjoying their childhood.

Hermione had said that Naruto's life had reminded her of Harry's, since even he had been in near constant danger since he turned eleven and entered the magical world, whereas his life before that wasn't really very pleasant from what he had told her about it.

When they finished, they realized that they had talked well into the night. Naruto thanked Hermione for all the help she had given him again and she get some sleep while he kept watch, while the Kurama-possessed Kage Bunshin dispelled, returning the Bijuu to her cage inside Naruto. Naruto was somewhat surprised to see Hermione get into the bed with Harry and curl up with him, though Kurama noted that she did sense quite a bit of attraction between them.

Naruto summoned several Kage Bunshin and sent them out to lay a defensive perimeter as well as a layer of seals to prevent anyone from detecting them and warning him of anyone's approach. He sat down outside the tent, watching the stars and trying to clear his mind of his troubles.

"_Well Kurama-chan, I guess we're stuck here for good aren't we?" _Naruto asked his tenant, who answered him with a resigned sigh.

"**I still haven't managed to properly understand how we even got here, forget about getting back. Though I believe you don't need to worry about anyone back home. With all of Akatsuki destroyed and Madara himself killed, Konoha won't have too many major problems they can't handle. Even Orochi-teme is no longer a problem." **Kurama said. She knew Naruto was worried about his precious people back home, but she wanted to him to understand that he didn't need to worry, and that he had done everything he could to make the world better for them.

"_Yeah, but that doesn't mean I won't miss them. Especially Tsunade-baa-chan, Sakura-chan, Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei, Shizune-nee-chan, Iruka-sensei and Konohamaru and his team." _Naruto said wistfully.

"**I know I can't do much to help with that kit, but you know I'm still here for anything you need help with." **Kurama said softly.

"_Yeah. Thanks Kurama-chan." _Naruto said quietly before they both fell silent.

* * *

Naruto woke up late the next day on one of the beds inside the tent. Seeing the unfamiliar surroundings, his shinobi training kicked in and made him instantly aware of all his surroundings.

"**Whoa whoa whoa! Kit ! Calm down!"** Kurama said, woken up by the sudden upheaval of Naruto's chakra from sleep level to battle level.

"_Where the hell- oh yeah we're stuck in a different dimension." _Naruto thought, looking around the tent, calming himself down with deep breaths. _"Sleep well Kurama-chan?" _

"**Sure, but it would have been a lot better if I had 0 something to snuggle with me." **Kurama purred, prompting Naruto to blush since he understood exactly what she wanted to snuggle. He was pulled away from his contemplation of how Kurama went from trying to kill him to trying to seduce him in a day when Hermione stepped inside the tent.

"Oh hey, you're awake!" Hermione said, smiling a little at him. "Are you hungry? We've just started breakfast, and I wanted to introduce you to Harry."

"Um, yeah, I'll be there in minute." Naruto said, getting out of bed. Hermione suddenly blushed and looked away.

"Uh, could you, you know, put on some pants?" Hermione asked, pointedly not looking at him. Naruto looked down, surprised; before he remembered that he had washed and put up his clothes to dry before he went to sleep the night before.

"Sorry." He mumbled, before grabbing his cloak to cover himself up, thanking Kami for the fact that he still had his boxers on, and that they weren't the usual toad or ramen ones.

"No problem, come out when you're done." Hermione said, walking out of the door, still slightly red in the face.

Naruto quickly unsealed a fresh pair of pants from one of the many storage seals on the inside of his cloak and slipped them on, before repeating the process with his mesh armor and his jumpsuit.

"**You gave her quite the eyeful kit. Mind giving me one too?" **Kurama asked, giggling when Naruto yelled at her to shut up.

Walking outside, Naruto immediately saw his two new companions sitting beside a low fire, with a few of fish being roasted above the fire. The boy, Harry, tensed at his sudden appearance, but relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Hey. Nice to see meet you, I'm Harry Potter." Harry said, offering Naruto a hand, which he shook immediately.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you to Harry-san. Did Hermione-chan tell you about me?" Naruto asked, wondering if he would have to go into it all over again. Hermione looked startled at the suffix, but refrained from saying anything while Harry gave him an amused glance.

"Uh yeah, and thanks for the help yesterday. You don't know it, but you really helped us out when you killed the snake." Harry said, nodding gratefully, and Naruto waved him off.

"No problem. Hermione-chan told me that it was one of those Horcrux things that you were hunting." Naruto said.

"Yeah, how did you kill it anyway? We've been trying to find a way to destroy them, but nothing we've tried worked." Harry said, looking anxious.

"**Go ahead and show him the sword." **Kurama prompted.

Naruto nodded mentally, before pulling back his left sleeve and exposing the intricate seal on his wrist. He slammed his right hand down on it, before pulling it away; now gripping the hilt of the sword he had used the night before. It was a beautiful katana, with a long pitch black blade with seals written in red ink all over its length. The guard was round, and was designed in the shape of the Uzumaki swirl, with the hilt being wrapped in red leather, trimmed with black.

"This katana belonged to my mother, and it's an heirloom that was passed down in the Uzumaki clan. It's made of chakra conducting metal and with the seals plastered all over it, it's almost unbreakable. It's even strong enough to channel Kurama-chan's chakra." Naruto said, looking down fondly at the sword.

"Oh. So you, uh, channel some chakra and cut the snake up? That was it?" Harry asked, surprised. Both Hermione and Naruto nodded, though Naruto was a little confused.

"Yeah, but it was Kurama-chan's chakra, not mine." Naruto said.

Harry turned to Hermione with a questioning gaze.

"My theory is that it was so simple because the sword was channeling uh… Bijuu chakra, which is a lot like our own magic, but apparently far more corrosive, and it was a completely unknown quantity to us until now. That probably means _he_ has no knowledge of it either, and so he was unable to put up a safeguard against it." Hermione explained, as Harry nodded in understanding.

"That's great then! We can easily git rid of the locket this way!" Harry exclaimed, looking expectantly at Naruto, who immediately nodded.

"Sure. No problem. Just give me some space in case it reacts badly, since the snake didn't go easily, and I don't think this one will either." Naruto said.

Hermione looked between them for a moment, probably torn between thoroughly checking the possible outcomes and getting rid of the evil thing immediately. Her defense crumbled to bits the moment Harry gave her puppy eyed look, something that amused both Naruto and Kurama.

"**Damn, she's helpless when it comes to him. Remind you of someone?" **Kurama asked.

"_Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme, but Hermione-chan doesn't seem to be as helpless as Sakura used to be back when she fawned over the teme."_ Naruto said, and Kurama nodded in agreement.

"Alright, fine! We'll do it!" Hermione said, throwing her hands up in exasperation, before marching inside and bringing the locket back out. She set it down on a rock some distance from the tent on a lone rock, before backing up to stand beside the two boys.

"You're sure this won't cause problems right?" Hermione asked nervously, getting two grins in response, making her sigh. "Fine, let's get on with it."

"Ready?" Harry asked Naruto, who merely nodded and walked forward as the seals on the Katana started to glow a dark red, with a fine layer of Kurama's chakra erupting around the sword moments later.

"Open!" Harry hissed in Parseltongue, though Naruto didn't understand a word of it.

The locket quickly snapped open and revealed a red slitted eye in each window, glaring at Naruto's approaching form. Naruto only grinned back amusedly.

**"Tch! This little thing has nothing on me when it comes to Killing Intent." **Kurama said off handedly, with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"Who are you? You're not human!" A voice hissed, coming from the locket.

"That's right. I'm a Jinchuuriki, and my name's Uzumaki Naruto. Now die!" Naruto said, before bringing down the sword and stabbing the locket.

The voice screamed again, a most inhuman sound, before a green mist began to rise from it along with black ooze that was in a surprisingly large amount, before both dispersed.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Naruto said a moment later, and saw Hermione giving him a disbelieving look.

"What were you expecting? A scepter to rise from it and challenge you in an epic battle?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Well kind of. At least the snake fought back." Naruto said, scratching his head, while Kurama snorted.

**"Kit, you've gotten too used to the kind of missions where you fight S-Rank Nukenin that could destroy entire armies at will. Even A-Rank missions are mostly like what you're doing right now. Don't forget, you're SS-Ranked, and if this didn't seem like child's play, **_**then**_** you would have had a reason to be worried." **Kurama said, shaking her head at her vessel's behavior.

_"Huh. I guess it's alright then." _Naruto said, scratching the back of his head, grinning at Hermione, who was still shaking her head in disbelief as she went over to their breakfast to make sure it didn't burn too much, with both following her.

"So what do we do next? As of this moment, we have four of the Horcruxes destroyed. Only two are left, Hufflepuff's cup and Ravenclaw's diadem." Hermione said a while later as they were sitting and eating their breakfast.

"Hermione we have no idea where those two are. And as much as I would like to, we can't just go kidnap a Death Eater and coax it out of him." Harry said offhandedly. Hermione nodded reluctantly, knowing he was right, but stopped at the thoughtful look in Naruto's eyes.

"Okay, what is it Naruto? You have a hare-brained idea, don't you? I've seen that look on Harry's face often enough to know." Hermione said, turning to him fully, ignoring Harry's indignant yelp. He only grinned in return and Hermione groaned, somehow knowing that she was going to be regretting the question soon.

"Well yeah. Why don't we do exactly what Harry said?" Naruto asked.

"And how do you propose to do that Naruto?" Hermione asked, feeling a headache coming on.

"Simple. We capture a low level Death Eater, get the information about a high level one from him, then capture the high level Death Eater, and then get the information about their boss' bases and Horcruxes. Standard information gathering procedure." Naruto said. Harry looked interested in this way of doing things, though Hermione was still looking skeptical.

"Yes, let's go and pick a Death Eater of the streets because that's so easy to do." Hermione said sarcastically.

"I knew you would agree! So where will we find a Death Eater?" Naruto asked, as Hermione groaned loudly.

"I was being sarcastic Naruto. And how would we even get them to tell us stuff about Riddle?" Hermione asked.

"Veritaserum! Hermione you still have some, don't you?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Oh come on Harry not you too! How would we even capture them in the first place?" Hermione asked, now beginning to look irritated.

"Erm, Naruto _is _a trained assassin who is supposed to do this stuff for a living." Harry pointed out.

"He's got a point. I haven't really done many missions involving stealth, but I did once paint the Hokage Mountain in broad daylight, and no one noticed till I finished." Naruto said. "And if it comes to fighting, well I _am_ an SS-Rank shinobi."

Hermione looked still looked torn, clearly weighing the pros and cons of actively going after Death Eaters. On the one hand it could get them really valuable information, but on the other, it could also be a huge risk to their health and could lead to Voldemort finding out about their intentions.

"Well, I guess we're in danger either way, and if we surprise them, we might just have enough of an edge. As for Voldemort, I guess he was going to find out that we're going after Horcruxes sooner or later." Hermione said.

"Excellent! So who are we going to go after?" Naruto asked.

"**I'm expecting you to let me have some fun on this one." **Kurama said suddenly.

"_I'll let you out, don't worry. Just behave and keep the blood and gore to a minimum._" Naruto said.

"**Sure, no problem." **Kurama said, before falling quiet again, and Naruto focused on the outside.

"Well Malfoy is an obvious choice." Hermione said, but Harry shook his head.

"He's lost almost all favor with Riddle. The only reason he's even alive because Tom wants Lucius to suffer before his death. He's not going to be trusted with any important information anytime soon." Harry said.

"Then what about Bellatrix? She always was his most loyal servant." Hermione said.

"That's possible. Actually, she's probably the only person he might ever consider telling about his Horcruxes." Harry said.

"Regulus knew, and so did Snape." Hermione pointed out.

"Regulus knew because Kreacher was used in the cave, and the greasy git knew because Dumbledore told him." Harry said, his face darkening near the end.

"Relax Harry. We'll get him for what he did." Hermione said soothingly, while Naruto shot her a quizzical look.

"Snape killed Dumbledore, and was responsible for effectively destroying the primary deterrent to Voldemort's rule after Harry. He's also partly responsible for the deaths of Harry's parents." Hermione explained in a quiet voice. Naruto nodded in understanding, waiting for Harry to compose himself.

"**He reminds me of that bastard Fugaku. He sold out Kushina and Minato to Madara all those years ago."** Kurama mumbled.

"_And he paid really well for that. Killed by his own son after torture by Tsukuyomi." _Naruto retorted.

"Anyway, who is Bellatrix? And how would we get our hands on her?" Naruto asked out loud.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, she's Riddle's most fanatical supporter, sent to Azkaban for life for the torture and attempted murder of Frank and Alice Longbottom, as well as a plethora of other crimes. They're the parents of a very good friend of ours' named Neville. She broke out two years ago along with most of Riddle's Inner Circle. She's known to be a witch of prodigious skill, was the best in her class at Hogwarts after Alice Longbottom. She also has a reputation for ruthlessness and is quite on the far side of insane." Hermione said before glancing at Harry, who was shaking with rage. "She also killed Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, about a little more than a year ago. We don't really know how to find her, but according to Order reports a year ago, she was supposed to be staying at Malfoy Manor, but could be anywhere now."

Naruto nodded silently as he absorbed the information, standing up and dusting himself off before creating a Kage Bunshin. "Alright, thanks for that. I'm going to go a little ways away from camp to finish off my daily training routine; I'll be back in an hour. Pop the clone if you need me."

Hermione nodded as he took off, before turning back to Harry.

"**Daily training routine?"** Kurama asked a moment later, curious as to what her container was talking about.

"_They needed some time alone; I needed an excuse to get away."_ Naruto replied, shrugging mentally.

"**Well since you have the time, why not use it then?" **Kurama suggested. **"You up for a spar?" **

"_Sure. I'll let you out." _Naruto said as he landed in a clearing. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **

There was a small puff of smoke next to him, which cleared to reveal Kurama in her human form. She grinned widely at him as she saw a drop of blood fall from his nose at the sight of her clothing, or rather the lack of it, and turned slightly to strike a pose.

"**I think you like what you see Naruto-kun?" **Kurama purred, watching in amusement as Naruto nodded absently before shaking himself out of his trance.

"I thought I told you to stop that you Ero-Kitsune!" Naruto said indignantly, fighting to keep a blush off his face. Kurama pouted at him, but reluctantly formed a cloak of chakra around herself, which solidified to form an elegant red dress with a slit up its side, showing tight black pants underneath.

"Hey that looks like what the Mizukage was wearing! And how'd you do that?" Naruto asked.

"**Mizukage?"** Kurama asked, raising an eyebrow.** "I wouldn't know about that, but this was about the same as what a regular Uzumaki kunoichi wore in battle, or at least that's what Kushina and Mito told me."**

"Wait a sec, if this was the Uzushiogakure uniform for kunoichi, then…"

"**The Mizukage was an Uzumaki in hiding or at least descended from one." **Kurama said, finishing Naruto's thought.

"Yeah, I thought so too. Ah well, there's nothing we can do about it now, though it would have been nice to know that I had family a little earlier." Naruto said, shrugging his shoulders. That didn't fool Kurama however, and she hugged him gently. Naruto stiffened a bit, but returned the hug soon enough.

"**Don't be so broody kit, I told you it doesn't look good on you. That's what an Uchiha does, and you wouldn't want to become like one, do you?" **Kurama asked seriously.

Naruto laughed out loud and shook his head, before releasing Kurama and moving to stand in front of her.

"Thanks for that Kurama-chan. Now let's have that spar, shall we?" Naruto asked, before vanishing in a burst of speed. Kurama grinned to herself, before she too vanished.

* * *

Naruto returned to the camp half an hour later with Kurama still beside him. He had allowed her roam around freely using a Kage Bunshin if she agreed to behave, which she did almost instantly, happy for a chance to walk around outside of her dark and dreary prison.

Kurama had a wide smirk on her face as she noticed Harry and Hermione, both of whom had their clothing messed up in hair in total disarray, and were sitting cuddling on their shared bed. They both blushed at her knowing look, though Naruto seemed clueless about the situation.

"Uh, hey you two. Done with your training?" Hermione asked as she stood up quickly.

"Yeah. Kurama-chan won, but only because she cheated." Naruto said, blushing slightly as he remembered how exactly she had done that, and had to wipe a bit of blood from his nose. Kurama's smirk widened as she saw the nosebleed, but she refrained from commenting on it before she dispelled.

"Good, because we were talking, and we decided that the best way to see if we can find Bellatrix was by sneaking into Malfoy Manor, capturing her and then sneaking back out, or if she's not there, then taking some other Death Eater who would know about her location" Hermione said.

"Alright, good plan. But first, tell me everything you two know about the place." Naruto said as he moved to sit down in a chair.

* * *

**A/N: **And that's that for chapter two. The timeline has already drastically shifted, and will continue to shift even more soon.

Some of the stuff in there is completely made up, like Mei Terumi being related to the Uzumaki Clan, and other stuff, like Naruto SS-Ranked like Minato has some basis in canon, but since this is fan fiction, anything goes.

Same with magic and chakra being the same, with the only difference being how it is channeled. Thus, Naruto can learn use a wand, and Harry can learn to use hand signs.

And for those with questions about the pairing, I hope this chapter clears it up.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Shinobi and The Sorcery**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, and I do not own Harry Potter.

**Previously:**

"Good, because we were talking, and we decided that the best way to see if we can find Bellatrix was by sneaking into Malfoy Manor, capturing her and then sneaking back out, or if she's not there, then taking some other Death Eater who would know about her location" Hermione said.

"Alright, good plan. But first, tell me everything you two know about the place." Naruto said as he moved to sit down in a chair.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The three new friends had started their task of preparing for the infiltration. They spent about a week going over their plan; though Hermione made sure they had plenty of back up plans in case there was a fiasco like at the Ministry. Of course, their back up plans mainly involved meeting up and Naruto using Hiraishin to get them out of there, but that was ignored for the time being.

The day before they had planned the invasion, Naruto had gone out and captured three random Death Eaters, the kind who wouldn't really be noticed as missing and yet who were still of a level to have the ear of the inner circle members.

Purely by luck, Naruto had captured one Fenrir Greyback and the group of Snatchers he had with him. Kurama had voted for killing the lot of them, as had Harry, but Hermione wanted to be sure that they deserved what they were going to get.

After a quick interrogation by Veritaserum, even Hermione had been enraged to the point she had wanted to kill them on the spot, but Harry had stopped her knowing she would feel bad about it later. Kurama had volunteered to be executioner, since she wasn't nearly as squeamish about killing as the other three were.

After getting some hair from two of them, they were all put to death, though Harry wanted to keep some proof of Greyback's death so that Remus Lupin could have some peace of mind. Naruto sealed away his head for later and then burned all the dead Snatchers with a quick Katon Jutsu till all that was left was ash and scorched earth.

* * *

Early in the evening that very day, the four of them prepared for the mission.

"Alright, you two ready? Harry, you have your wand and the spare? Naruto, you have your weapons? Good, here's the Polyjuice Harry." Hermione said, handing over a small vial of murky liquid to Harry, who drank it down with a grimace, with Hermione copying him a second later.

"I still say I could do this on my own." Naruto said as he waited for them to finish their transformation.

"Yes, well, you're risking your life for us, and the least you deserve is all the support we can give. And don't worry about us in a fight, Harry's the best I know at Defense, and I'm second only to him." Hermione said as she stripped and put on some of the less filthy clothing the Snatchers had, Harry doing the same.

"Fine fine. You ready then? Remember the plans, okay? You have my Hiraishin kunai right?" Naruto asked as he stood up and dusted himself off. Hermione and Harry both showed him a three bladed kunai before tucking it away inside their clothes. "Good. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."**

In an instant, they were surrounded by half a dozen shadow clones. Two used the Henge to look like Harry and Hermione, while three others morphed into the remaining Snatchers, with the last Bunshin staying as Naruto.

There was another puff of smoke, which cleared moments later to reveal Kurama, wearing the battle dress she usually used, and without the fox ears and tails.

"Hey Kurama. Good to see you awake. You're going to be one of the prisoners." Hermione said.

**"Yeah, kit told me yesterday night."** Kurama said moving to stand with the Harry, Hermione and Naruto clones.

"Right then, let's get on with it then." Harry said, nodding to Hermione, who turned on the spot and Disapparated, taking everyone with her.

The group instantly reappeared on a shadowy road, with a tall hedge on one side. Hermione was panting a little, before she took a deep breath and steadied herself.

"Merlin that was hard. I didn't know Apparating so many people at once was so taxing." Hermione said, rubbing her forehead.

"You're still okay, right? We could do this another time." Harry said, concerned for her.

"Yes yes I'm fine. Now come on, let's go." Hermione said, pulling them towards the large metal gates in the distance.

The bunshins and Kurama were in the lead, tied up with a length of rope to make it look like they were prisoners. The Harry-clone's face was messed up, as if hit by a stinging hex, though the others were alright. It had been Hermione's idea, since she wanted any Death Eaters to be unsure of his identity, which would allow them time to hopefully capture Bellatrix and escape.

The small group approached the gates, and Naruto, as Fenrir Greyback, knocked loudly. A moment later, the bars twisted to represent a face.

"What is it?" The face growled.

"We think we've got Potter and his girl." Naruto said, thrusting the Harry-clone forward.

The face vanished and the gate swung open almost immediately.

"Well that was easy." Naruto mumbled to himself, before quietly summoning a few Kage Bunshin, who shot off in different direction, keeping themselves hidden.

"Death Eaters aren't exactly known for being geniuses." Hermione said dryly.

"Right. We'll know if Bellatrix is here in a few minutes. Just have to keep our welcoming party busy till then." Naruto whispered to the real Harry, who nodded and relayed the message to Hermione.

The walk to the actual manor was quite long and took them through the entirety of the gardens; something Naruto guessed was intended to show off the Malfoy wealth to any visitors if the weird white animals were any indication.

The doors opened as they walked up to the manor, revealing a disheveled Lucius Malfoy, who hurriedly gestured for them to follow, taking a quick glance to the bound group. He led them through the house to what was apparently a ball room. Inside were a boy that looked remarkably like the elder Malfoy and two women who looked like sisters if the resemblance was any indication.

"Is that them?" One of the women asked, as she walked towards them. "That looks nothing like Potter."

"We're not sure yet, Bellatrix. He doesn't have the right wand, but-"

"Wait a minute. Is that you, Granger?" The younger Malfoy said, walking forward as the Hermione-clone stiffened, playing its part well."Yes it is you! And if the mudblood was with him, this has to be Potter."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, silently watching the by-play, while the real Hermione gripped Harry's hand and preventing him from lashing out at Draco. He stiffened slightly as one of his Bunshin popped, leaving him with the information of the captives locked in the dungeon. Snapping back to reality, he watched as an argument started between Bellatrix and Lucius about whether they should call Voldemort right then or after they were sure, while Draco was leering at Kurama, who was glaring back at him.

That snapped something in him, and he snarled, drawing the attention of everyone around. Harry and Hermione discreetly drew their wands, knowing the situation could turn into a battle.

"Did you just snarl at me you filthy mutt?" Draco demanded angrily, walking towards Naruto.

"Back of the red head, punk, or you won't like what I do to you." Naruto growled.

"Who the hell do you think you are, threatening the heir of the House Malfoy?" Draco asked, drawing his wand.

Suddenly things started to happen very rapidly. Narcissa moved to stop Draco, knowing Greyback could easily crush her son, Lucius drew his wand on Naruto to try to prevent him from attacking his son, and Bellatrix moved to activate her Dark Mark and summon Voldemort.

At the same time, Harry and Hermione drew their wands and aimed at Narcissa and Lucius, while Kurama vanished in a swirl of red chakra and reappeared behind Bellatrix. The Kage Bunshin released their Henge and pulled a kunai each, before moving to each of their opponents in the room.

Naruto, releasing his transformation, shot forward at Draco and grabbed his wand arm before snapping it at the wrist and elbow with two quick punches. A quick knee to the stomach left Draco breathless, before a chop to the back of his neck rendered him unconscious.

Harry and Hermione's stunners reached Lucius and Narcissa at the same time. The latter was surprised and the spell hit, rendering her unconscious, but Lucius managed to erect a shield. That didn't help him to block the kunai that hit his hand, forcing him to release his wand, or the one that hit his shoulder, rendering his other arm useless. A Bunshin appeared behind Lucius before sweeping his legs out from under him and then following with a heavenly foot of pain, taught to him by Tsunade, to his stomach, flattening Lucius on the ground.

Meanwhile, Bellatrix had spun around to face Kurama, but was too slow to avoid a punch to her stomach. Kurama grabbed both of her hands and twisted, her inhuman strength enough to crack the elbow joints and making Bellatrix scream in pain. Kurama then shattered her kneecaps with rapid kicks, making Bellatrix scream even louder, before mercifully knocking her out with a hard right to her temple.

The whole ordeal took less than ten seconds.

"Well we got what we came for; I guess we should leave before anyone else comes around." Hermione said, wincing at the state Bellatrix was in.

"Not yet. There's a prisoner down in the dungeons that my clones are leading here right now. And I suggest taking the Malfoys with us when we leave. They saw me, and I would recommend keeping my existence a secret for as long as possible so we have an ace up our sleeves." Naruto said. Hermione nodded and watched as the Kage Bunshin gathered all the unconscious people in room, before tying them up after sticking some pieces of paper to each of them.

"What are those papers for?" Hermione asked curiously as she bent down to get a look at them, Harry doing the same.

"Fuinjutsu. Sakura, one of my best friends, helped me create those seals. They lock down all the higher brain functions of your captives and render them unconscious unless I choose to remove them. No one else can remove the seals, since they are attuned to recognize only my chakra." Naruto explained. Hermione nodded in understanding before looking up at him expectantly. "And no, I can't teach it to you. I derived them from some of the other Fuinjutsu developed by the Uzumaki, and they are clan secrets."

Hermione looked downtrodden for a moment, before perking up again, while Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation and relieved himself of some frustration by kicking an unconscious Draco in the side.

"Then could you at least teach me the stuff that isn't a Clan secret?" Hermione asked hopefully. Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding, and Hermione cheered silently.

Moments later, Naruto's Kage Bunshin arrived. One was carrying an unconscious rat like man on his shoulder. There was also a young girl with strawberry blonde hair with them, but she was chatting happily with one of the clones as she walked.

"Luna? What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Why, getting rescued by Naruto-kun of course. What does it look like I'm doing?" Luna said merrily as she walked up to them. Hermione and Harry shook their heads at their friend's behavior and Kurama glared slightly at her, while Naruto raised an eyebrow at his Bunshin, who shrugged helplessly.

"Well let's get-"

"Hey is that Wormtail?" Harry asked walking to the unconscious man that had been dragged in, before looking up at Naruto. "You're sure that those seals won't let him wake up, right? Because the last time we tied him up, he turned into a rat and escaped."

"Pretty sure. Now let's get out of here." Naruto said, before each of his clones grabbed a different person and vanished in a flash of yellow.

* * *

The group reappeared in a forest clearing. The clones dropped all the prisoners together and dispelled themselves, while some others spread out to act as lookouts. Hermione went around putting up the usual protective enchantments, while Harry set up the tent.

Harry had Luna lie down on a bed and moved back, allowing Kurama to check her over with the Mystic Palm. Naruto gave her a surprised look, and before shaking his head and turning away and concentrating on constructing a barrier seal on the floor of the tent

Luna watched with interest as the few scrapes and cuts she had on her from her time in the Malfoy dungeon started to mend themselves. Hermione, having finished her task, came in midway through the process and joined Harry, Luna and Kurama. She definitely looked like she desperately wanted to ask Kurama a ton of questions, but it was Luna got the first word in.

"You're a Kitsune, aren't you?" Luna asked, looking at Kurama's backside. Kurama gave her a fanged smirk and shook her butt at Luna, though Luna being Luna, did something unexpected and reached forward to grab it.

Hermione gasped in shock, or maybe indignation at the blatant display, but relaxed when Kurama dropped her Henge to reveal that Luna had only grabbed a tail, which she was now petting.

"...eight... nine... you're the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Luna asked in something akin to awe.

**"Heard of me, haven't you? It is to be expected, after all, considering how great I am. I'm famous even in other dimensions."** Kurama said haughtily, before breaking into chuckles.

"You really shouldn't encourage Kurama, once she gets started; it's really hard to stop her." Naruto said as he walked up to the small group and sat down on a chair beside Luna. Kurama hopped up and sat down in Naruto's lap, purring delight as he caught another of her tails and started to stroke it.

"I'll keep that in mind Naruto-kun. Though personally, I just think she needs someone to love her, and then she wouldn't be as mean as she has been said to be." Luna said.

"That's all well and good, but we have five Death Eaters outside. Can we get around to taking care of them first?" Hermione asked. From what she knew of Luna and from what she had learned of Kurama, introducing the two wasn't really good for the psychological health of those around.

**"Sure. Leave the bitchy boy and the dominatrix to me. You can have the rest."** Kurama said happily, though her smile was definitely predatory.

"Can I watch? Draco was really mean to me while I was there." Luna asked hopefully.

"He didn't hurt you, did he Luna?" Harry asked angrily.

"No no, that was You-Know-Who, but Draco was still a meanie." Luna said.

"Oh. Let's get this over with then. We don't want them around for two long. Those Dark Marks could be used to track them here, since they're all connected" Hermione said.

"Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it." Naruto said, continuing when Harry shot him a questioning look. "Fuinjutsu has plenty of applications."

"Uh, right. Well let's get that out of the way then. We can interrogate them after we get some sleep." Hermione said. Naruto nodded and walked out, followed by Kurama, while everyone else got ready for bed.

* * *

Late the next morning, Naruto woke up in a tangle of arms and legs, with a warm body next to him. The silky soft appendages he felt caressing his body, the two large mounds squashed against his chest, and the gentle purring from somewhere below his chin answered the question of who was sleeping next to him.

Naruto smiled at the sight of Kurama cuddling up to him in her sleep. It was moments like this that she seemed such a far cry from the avatar of death and destruction she was. She looked almost peaceful and innocent.

His heart skipped a beat as he admired her flawless inhuman beauty, and wondered how it would be if he gave in to all her not-so-innocent suggestions, if only once. His eyes fell to her plump red lips and he wondered how it feel to be kissing them, when he suddenly saw them twitch slightly. It wasn't much, but it was enough to tell him she was awake.

"What're you doing in my bed Kurama?" Naruto asked quietly. He didn't really mind it, but still wanted to know the reason.

**"What? I can't just cuddle with my favorite human when I feel like it?" **Kurama asked looking up at him as she opened her eyes. She sighed as she saw his skeptical expression and burrowed deeper into his neck. **"Fine fine. I was just feeling a little cold, and you were looking like you had a nightmare. So I tried to do what I thought would help. Besides, it doesn't seem like you have a problem with it."**

Naruto groaned slightly as he felt one of her tails wrap around his morning wood, and then begin to caress it gently. Kurama giggled as she felt him squirm beside her, and nipped at his collar bone, flicking her tongue at the spot a moment later.

"Kurama! Not now!" Naruto said through gritted teeth, looking to see if anyone was around.

**"Ah, so you **_**do **_**want me to do this. Alright then. I guess I can be patient." **Kurama said, smiling sultrily at him, before she dissolved into red chakra, returning to his seal.

"Damn it Kurama. I swear I'll get you for this one day." Naruto grumbled as he sat up. And he had been so close too. Kurama snickered in his mind, she knew exactly what she had done to him, and would keep doing it till he broke and surrendered to her.

Naruto got up a few minutes later, exercising all his will power to make his problem go away and quickly put on his standard attire before he walked out of the tent.

The Death Eaters were still where they had been dropped, though one of his Bunshin had erected a barrier to prevent them from freezing to death in the cold. He couldn't let that happen till after they got the information they needed.

Harry, Hermione and Luna were sitting around a fire, which had a few cans of soup being levitated on top of it.

After finishing breakfast, everyone focused on how to deal with the Death Eaters, and Naruto summoned Kurama to help in the discussion.

**"I say we break every bone in their body, heal them, and repeat till they start spouting whatever information we need."** Kurama said lightly. Hermione looked at her in horror and Luna looked enthusiastic, before Harry cut in.

"As much as I would love to see the rat being tortured, we don't want to take too much time with this. Veritaserum would be a lot easier." Harry pointed out.

**"Yes, but it's not as much fun."** Kurama said. Naruto shot her a glare, and she huffed in resignation. **"Fine. No torture." **

"Aww." Luna said, pouting.

"Let's just get this over with." Hermione said, shaking her head. She knew, she just _knew_ that introducing Kurama and Luna would do no one any good.

Finishing up with breakfast, they got ready for the interrogation. Hermione decided to go with Bellatrix first, since she was probably the one with the most important information.

After she was awakened, Bellatrix spent some time insulting and antagonizing her captors, along with promising them a world of pain when she got free, till Kurama forced her mouth open and allowed Hermione to drop the Veritaserum onto her tongue.

It was disheartening at first, when she denied having any knowledge of a Horcrux, but she did admit that Voldemort had given her a golden cup that she had instructions to keep hidden and safe from everyone else. On further questioning, she revealed that it had been hidden away in her Gringotts vault. The Veritaserum had worn off shortly after, and Bellatrix was back to herself, but Kurama shut her up quickly by shattering her jaw, knocking her out in the process.

After that, they interrogated the other four in order to assure themselves that they were indeed guilty. Once that was done, Kurama executed all of them, though Harry asked that he be allowed the chance to finish Bellatrix and Wormtail, since they were both responsible for the deaths of his godfather and his parents, whether directly or indirectly.

After that, they decided to have lunch, which consisted of a few rabbits that had been caught in the traps Hermione had set with Naruto's help. Luna was lamenting how Hermione was being a heartless witch in killing the cute little bunnies and the older girl was trying to explain that it was what they needed to do to survive, while Harry, Naruto and Kurama watched the scene in amusement.

"I still say that you shouldn't kill helpless little bunnies." Luna said as she nibbled on a roasted leg belonging to one of the aforementioned helpless little bunnies.

"Oh come on Luna! I've already-"

Hermione was stopped mid sentence as Harry suddenly fell to the ground, clutching his head over his scar, groaning in pain. Hermione immediately rushed to his side, looking down at him in concern.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he strode over to them.

"It's Riddle. The scar Harry has creates some kind of a link between them that activates when Riddle feels an intense emotion. He probably found out about Bellatrix and the Malfoys." Hermione said worriedly as she caressed Harry's hair.

**"And why on earth has no one done anything to remove the scar from him if it causes him so much pain?"** Kurama asked.

"We've tried to block it, but nothing works." Hermione said, shaking her head.

**"Kit, doesn't that feel like the hickey Orochi-teme gave his underlings?" **Kurama asked, leaning closer to examine it.

"Yeah, it does feel a little like the Curse Seal now that I think of it. Let me see what happens if..." Naruto trailed off, placing a finger on Harry's scar and pulsing a bit of chakra through it. Harry's eyes flew open as he let out a gasp.

"Yeah. Thought so." Naruto said, nodding to himself. "Hey Harry, do you want me to remove that thing from your forehead?"

Harry and Hermione both turned to look at him in shock.

"You can do that? Really?" Harry croaked, sitting up with Hermione's help.

"Yeah. One of my friends, Anko, had a similar mark on herself. It was pretty easy to remove once I figured out how. Fuinjutsu really is priceless." Naruto said, grinning widely.

"Do it! As soon as you can!" Hermione nearly shouted.

"Hermione, wait a minute! I've told you before, the link allows me to see what he's up to. So what if it causes a little pain?" Harry asked.

"No Harry. You forget that the link goes two ways. Even if he doesn't use it at the moment, there is a chance he would wish to force his way into your head. It would be the best option for you to be rid of that scar." Hermione said, glaring at him. Harry stared back for a few moments before sighing in resignation.

"Alright. I guess you can remove it." Harry said reluctantly. "But first I think you should hear what I saw."

After that, Harry explained all that had happened. Voldemort had flown into a rage on hearing that Bellatrix had disappeared, though he didn't seem to care about the Malfoys and Pettigrew or the loss of his prisoners. He had spent the next few minutes to vent his anger on an unfortunate Death Eater, before ordering his forces to find and bring whoever was responsible for the attack to him.

Once Harry was done, everyone sat quietly for a few minutes in contemplation, before Hermione decided that it wasn't doing them any good, and they should get on with important things, like Naruto getting rid of Harry's scar.

* * *

**A/N: **Another chapter done!

And we also meet Luna! No fic is complete without a little bit of Luna.

Hope you liked the Malfoy beatdown, and what I did with Harry's scar. For those who don't know much about Naruto, the curse mark Orochimaru gives his people contains a part of his consciousness, which I think is a lot like Harry's scar.

So coming up next is breaking into Gringotts, as well as… well you'll see.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Shinobi and The Sorcery**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, and I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The little group spent the next few days preparing for their upcoming infiltration of the Gringotts bank, much like they had for Malfoy Manor. Luna had also decided to join them, since it was safest for both her and her father, who she had sent a message saying that she had escaped, urging him to do the same while he could.

This time though, they had much more information to go on since Harry, Hermione and Luna had all been inside the bank several times. Luna was the most helpful, since as a pureblood, she had visited Gringotts quite a bit more than the other two.

One other thing that was different from before was that the atmosphere within the group was much more pleasant. Harry was far more pleasant and lighthearted since his 'link' with Voldemort was eliminated by Naruto, and Hermione confided that he was the happiest she had seen him since Voldemort had been revived, though that could have had more to do with Harry getting revenge on Pettigrew and Bellatrix.

Luna being there was another reason for the more cheerful atmosphere, since she lifted the mood in her vicinity without even trying. She had bonded surprisingly well with Kurama, and the two girls were often up to things that sometimes drove Hermione up the wall, like their debates about Luna's creatures.

The group had a major breakthrough when Hermione found out Naruto's ability to Transform, which was somewhat like the Henge, only it made a solid physical change instead of an illusion.

It had been an accident that she found it, since Naruto had been demonstrating his Oiroke no Jutsu for Luna when she found them. Naruto had discovered the hard way that the brunette could hit as hard as Sakura when angered, despite not being a ninja.

The only good that came out of it was that Hermione had the idea of using the Jutsu to turn Naruto into a goblin instead of a sexy near-naked female version of himself, which would help them to infiltrate Gringotts that much easier.

Naruto had again wanted to do it on his own, since too many people would increase the risk of discovery, and he could always use Hiraishin to get out if he was in trouble. Hermione however, refused that option, saying that she wasn't going to let him do everything alone no matter how capable he was, something Harry agreed with immediately.

Finally, after three weeks of preparation, they were ready to infiltrate Gringotts.

* * *

The chime above the door rung as two women walked into the Leaky Cauldron. One of them was a dark haired woman, with quite unremarkable features, dressed in regular witch's robes, while the other was a younger woman with red hair, a somewhat cute face and a decent body hidden by heavy winter robes.

They walked straight to the back of the pub, acknowledging Tom the barkeep with a short nod. They walked into Diagon Alley after accessing the entrance in the back room.

"I forgot how dreary this place had gotten the last time I was here. And it's worsened since then." The older woman said as the two walked quickly towards the large white building in the distance.

"It's like this everywhere Hermione. And if this is bad, you should see the state Hogwarts is in." The redhead said dreamily, though her face did hold a sorrowful expression.

"Don't worry Luna. We'll make sure this ends soon. And if our guess about the last of Tom's trinkets being at school are correct, then we'll be close to ending this soon enough." Hermione said quietly, watching warily as a hooded person walked up beside them, her hand grasping her wand inside her sleeve.

"Relax guys, it's me." Naruto said raising his hood slightly. "The boss is in place on the inside. Walk up to the last counter, on the right side of the door.

Hermione nodded discretely, as the Naruto bunshin beside them turned and walked off into an alleyway before dispelling.

"This is sure going to save us quite a bit of trouble." Harry's voice whispered from beside Hermione, though he was currently unseen thanks to his Invisibility Cloak.

"Yeah. Imagine if we had to get a real Goblin to help us break in." Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Not to mention, no goblin would willingly help a human break into their stronghold, and if they did, it would most likely be for a trap." Luna added in.

Hermione nodded, and both girls fell silent as they approached the golden gates of the marble building that housed the upper levels of Gringotts. They ignored the guards as they walked in, Harry going unnoticed under his Invisibility Cloak.

The two witches and the invisible wizard walked to the end of the relatively empty hall, bypassing quite a few empty counters as they did.

Hermione approached the last counter, which held a sneering goblin like the rest, while fishing out a key as Luna followed. Suddenly, the goblin's form flickered for a moment before he gave them a discrete wink. Hermione had to hide a smirk as she approached.

"Key?" The goblin, who was in fact Naruto in a Henge, asked in a gruff voice, as he extended a hand. Hermione handed over the one she had just pulled, and Naruto took it and made a show of looking it over before nodding and gesturing for the two to follow him.

They walked passed the doors at the end of the hall and entered a mine cart, which started almost immediately after they were seated. Naruto dropped the Henge as he turned around and grinned widely as they started moving, rapidly gathering speed. Lots of speed.

"You know, if that is all the protection they have, this is going to be laughably easy." Naruto commented loudly, thoroughly unaffected by the speed the cart was moving at, just like Harry and Luna, while Hermione clutched Harry like a lifeline.

"We still have to get past a dragon and Merlin knows what else." Hermione shouted over the roar of the wind.

"Meh. If you've dealt with one super large reptile, you dealt with them all. And let me tell you, even Manda was no big deal for me and Kurama-chan" Naruto said offhandedly, and Hermione had to concede that he had a point.

There really weren't many things that scared you if could get away with calling an immortal super powered being that was destruction incarnate in such a familiar manner.

"Do you think we can get the dragon to let us pet it?" Luna asked suddenly, making Hermione groan in frustration.

It really hadn't been a good idea to introduce Luna and Kurama.

A few minutes later, they had reached the deepest levels of the bank, and got out of the cart as it ground to a halt. Hermione looked a little woozy, but shook it off easily enough. Luna didn't look the slightest bit ruffled, and Harry and Naruto were grinning like loons.

"Right, it should be right... here. Huh. Is that the dragon we were making such a fuss about?" Naruto asked, looking confused.

They had just exited a tunnel into a largish cavern, which had several exits at the other side, with a school bus sized, white, scaly reptilian creature, lying on the floor between them and the vaults. It was about twice the size Gamakichi had been the last time he had seen him, and was nowhere near close to what he would classify as truly dangerous.

"I guess so. It really doesn't look all that dangerous you know. The Horntail from the Triwizard was far scarier than this." Harry said, with Hermione and Luna nodding in agreement.

Apparently, the dragon heard the comment, and did not take kindly to being called relatively harmless, as it woke and sniffed at the air before letting loose a loud roar that blew them back slightly.

"Oh well let's get this over with." Naruto said, before he began going through a series of hand signs. A few seconds later, his hands were glowing an eerie blue as he held them aloft. A second after that, a large glowing seal appeared in the air in front of his hands, floating idly in the air before him.

Another second later, he vanished in a shunshin and reappeared right on top of the surprised dragon's head, before slamming his palms down on its snout. Instantly, the seal started to expand as glowing blue lines spread along its body, before vanishing completely. A moment later, the dragon crashed to the ground, knocked out cold.

"Alright, now it should stay asleep for the next few hours." Naruto said, calmly walking past the now sleeping dragon, with the wizard and witches following after him. Harry and Hermione were gaping at the back of his head in shock, while Luna just took it in stride. Honestly, nearly nothing fazed the girl.

"So what vault were we supposed to break into?" Naruto asked as he came to a stop before a row of vaults.

"Number 37. And don't break down the door please, we have a key." Hermione said as she fished out the one they had gotten from Bellatrix during her interrogation.

"Which is useless without a goblin to use it Hermione." Luna said without missing a beat.

"Oh. Right, well then we could-"

Anything Hermione might have said was cut off as a portion of the wall right next to the door turned to mud, before it melted away, creating an entrance large enough for a human to walk through.

"... do that. Lead on then." Hermione said with a sigh as Naruto grinned at them, Harry grinning back and walking through the new entrance first.

"Don't worry; a Doton Jutsu will easily fix the hole." Naruto said as he walked in, followed by Luna and Hermione.

"Alright everyone, now look for a large golden cup, one which has badgers on it." Harry said, looking around at the large piles of gold and other treasures.

"There! Back wall, top shelf, third from the right." Hermione said after a few moments later.

Harry, Luna and Naruto came over immediately; peering at the cup as they tried to make sure it really was the real thing.

"Yep, it's got badgers, and feels like that dirty little locket too." Naruto said as orange markings appeared around his eyes, his pupils turning to bars for a few moments before they vanished.

"Should we just destroy it here, or just take it and do the deed later?" Harry asked cautiously.

"We should destroy it here. That way, even if we are caught, we can say perfectly truthfully that we never stole anything from the bank, and that we are completely innocent in this matter." Luna said.

"We're not completely innocent, we broke in." Hermione shot back.

"Says you. I can see the lock being perfectly fine, and absent of any sign of tampering."

"And the melted wall?"

"Will be like it was never disturbed the moment we leave."

"What about the dragon?"

"It will be awake in a few hours; it is merely resting for a while due to the fatigue from faithfully guarding these vaults."

"The goblin Naruto knocked out to get in his place?"

"Knocked out, he'll come around in a few hours." Naruto said helpfully.

"See? No one saw Harry Potter, Hermione Granger or Luna Lovegood, no magic was used, and there is no proof we were here." Luna said.

"... fine. You win this one." Hermione finally conceded.

Harry and Naruto watched the exchange in amusement, as the girls argued on whether or not they had broken into a Gringotts vault. Hermione had apparently realized that her rational arguments had no effect whatsoever on Luna, and gave up trying to resist.

"Alright you two, lets continue this elsewhere, shall we?" Harry said, as Naruto created four Kage Bunshin.

"What about the... cup?" Hermione asked, trailing off as she saw the badly mangled object sitting on the top shelf.

"Naruto destroyed it during your argument." Harry said, looking distinctly amused as Hermione flushed.

"Erm, alright then. Let's go. Yeah." Hermione muttered as she grabbed hold of one the Naruto-bunshins, Harry and Luna doing the same, before they vanished in four flashes of yellow, leaving the a single Bunshin behind as he started fixing the hole in the wall.

* * *

"Right, could you please repeat that?" Hermione asked, looking incredulously at Naruto.

"Okay. Harry told me there are plenty of passages leading to the castle from the outside. Apparently, at least one of them is blocked, but we can easily get around that with Doton Jutsu. And because it is supposed to be unusable, no one will bother guarding it." Naruto said easily.

"It's actually a very good idea Hermione. No one expects the collapsed tunnels to be used, no one will bother guarding it, and if no one bothers guarding it, we can get in that much easier." Harry pointed out.

Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation as she slumped back on the queen size bed she was sitting on. "I'm still not convinced."

It was about two weeks after their successful Gringotts heist, and they were currently sitting in a well furnished hotel room in Manchester. Kurama had gotten a little bored of having to stay in the tent for weeks on end, and had decided she wanted a proper meal and a hot shower. Hence, why she had 'convinced' them to head back into the muggle world and get rooms at a proper hotel for a while. It took a few glamours and Confundus charms, but they managed well enough.

That had been a week ago, and they had spent the time figuring out how to get the last Horcrux, which they were now completely sure was at Hogwarts. Harry had explained how his godfather, Sirius Black, had broken into the castle, and Naruto had taken to the idea immediately, but the possibility of that succeeding was decreased when Luna had informed them of the new security measures at Hogwarts.

**"Oh come on! It's the only way to get in! Unless, of course, we have a Hiraishin marker inside."** Kurama said, before her face took on thoughtful expression.** "Wait a minute..."**

"That could work too. We will just have to find some way of ensuring that when Naruto-kun does flash in, he does it in an appropriate place." Luna said, nodding in agreement.

"That, or we can get someone we trust to smuggle one inside, then take it someplace we could safely flash in." Hermione said catching on to their train of thought. "That's a far better plan."

"Alright, but who can we get to sneak it in? And for that matter, won't someone notice if a student carries in a large weirdly shaped knife? Luna said that the security has increased drastically, and you remember how it was last year, don't you?" Harry pointed out.

"Sure. But from what little I gather about the Hiraishin, it doesn't need the actual knife to work. A paper slip with the seal on it will work as well. Right?" Hermione asked, turning to Naruto, who nodded in affirmation. "See? All need to do is find someone we know won't betray us, and hand them the seal."

"Then we get Naruto to flash us all in at a convenient time." Luna said, nodding. "I like this plan better than crawling through tunnels."

"I guess that should do it. But who do you know that you can trust to do this?" Naruto asked. All of them turned to Luna, who was the only one who knew the trustworthy people who were currently at school.

"Ginny should still be there, as well as Neville." Luna said thoughtfully. "We might also be able to get McGonagall."

"Professor McGonagall? How?" Hermione asked with a confused frown.

"At least five teachers accompany the students to Hogsmeade on all the weekends. The teachers Riddle has installed on the staff do it to make sure no one tries to run away or cause trouble in general, but the others do it so they can protect the students if anything goes wrong." Luna explained.

**"Then she'll probably be under heavy watch too."** Kurama said.

"Naruto could easily get around it with his Henge, or Harry could do it with the Invisibility Cloak." Hermione said.

"I'll do it then. Best they don't see anyone getting too close to McGonagall at all." Harry said.

**"Done. Though Naruto will be going in too, just to keep watch and get you out if you're caught."** Kurama said, with Hermione voicing her immediate agreement.

"So when is the next Hogsmeade weekend coming up?" Harry asked, summoning a calendar.

"It should be in the next few weeks." Luna said, after a minute of thinking. "I suggest we keep a watch to make sure we don't miss it."

"Then that's when we move. Now, since we don't have anything else to do..." Hermione trailed off, looking meaningfully at Harry, who immediately got the hint and stood up.

**"Sure. We all need to relax a little before the final phase of this war begins."** Kurama said, leering at the two of them, causing Harry to blush while Hermione kept an innocent expression in place.

"Right. See you three tomorrow then." Hermione said as Harry helped her up, before walking out of the room as he called goodnight.

Luna and Kurama broke into giggles as soon as the door slammed shut, while Naruto tried not to.

**"Well then! I guess we've got some free time to spend now. And I have a very good idea what to do with it."** Kurama said, before she turned to Naruto with a fanged grin, eyes glinting.

"W-what about Luna?" Naruto asked, knowing he was doomed no matter what happened. It was futile to fight back and Kurama, as much as he hated to admit, could and would pound him into the dirt if he tried.

And it wasn't like he didn't want the same thing she did either; it was more the nervousness about what would be happening soon.

"Oh I think I can find something else to occupy my time." Luna said dreamily, and then walked out after bidding them both goodbye.

**"Excellent! Now, kit, I believe we have to do something that you have been putting off for far ****too long."** Kurama said, stalking toward him like a predator stalking her prey, her attire and Henge dispelling as she did, revealing her in all her glory, with nine tails draped sensually over her body.

Naruto could only swallow as he scooted back on the bed, as she hopped onto it. Kurama's smirk widened as she crawled up to him, and then came to a stop straddling his hips, her hands roaming all over his chest as she bent down to look him in the eye.

**"I do believe I will enjoy this very much. Very. **_**Very**_**. Much."** Kurama whispered saucily before going in for the kill.

* * *

Naruto scrunched his eyes and tried to roll over as sunlight fell on his eyes. Key word, tried. He found himself unable to move, courtesy a warm body that was draped over his chest. He blearily opened his eyes, trying to ascertain what the warmth was originating from, and saw a head full of red hair, with two furry red ears sticking out, resting on his chest, the rest of covered by a blanket.

Naruto frowned in confusion for a bit, wondering what was happening, when his mind finally processed the face of the woman sleeping on top of him. Kurama.

A goofy grin spread on his face as the memories of the night before hit him like a sledgehammer. He shivered in pleasure as he felt a phantom sensation passed over his lower body, no doubt from what had happened to him down there a few hours ago.

Then he noticed the feeling was real, and looked down to see what was probably a tail moving under the blanket, and then turned to look at Kurama, who was now awake and sporting a seductive look on her face.

"Good morning Naruto." Kurama whispered softly, before leaning up to kiss him deeply.

"Morning Kurama-chan." Naruto said, after she pulled away, trying to ignore what Kurama was doing to him. She didn't appreciate that, however, and started to nuzzle into his neck, nipping lightly and licking over it. He groaned at the feeling and closed his eyes as he laid his head back on the pillow.

"I suppose you want to go for one more round." Naruto said with a grin as he opened his eyes and looked at Kurama, receiving a fanged grin in return. "Alright, but we still have to talk later."

Kurama merely smirked as she reached up to kiss him again, this time slipping some tongue in.

Several more rounds later, since Kurama wasn't satisfied with only one, the two of them finally decided to get off the bed and get a shower, which promoted one more round. After that, they decided to go check up on Harry and Hermione, who were still asleep in bed much the same way they had been. They then went looking for Luna, who they found in the small dining area downstairs.

"So, I guess Naruto-kun finally gave in?" Luna asked after they had all ordered breakfast. Kurama gave her a wide smile and pulled her sweatshirt away to reveal hickeys all over her neck.

"Congratulations you two. I hope you have a happy future." Luna said happily, hugging them both. "Now, I guess you still need to talk about it?"

Both Naruto and Kurama nodded and Luna smiled understandingly. "I'll give you some time then; call me back when you're done."

* * *

Luna smiled to herself as she watched them both talking, and couldn't help but smile. She had spent quite a bit of time after her rescue with Kurama, and had come to really like the Bijuu a lot.

Kurama had told her a lot about her life, and also quite a bit of Naruto's too. She understood full well what life was like when you were different from what was accepted as normal. Her own life at Hogwarts for the first three years wasn't too good, and only after Harry had created the DA had she really started to make friends.

She understood that Naruto had been treated similarly, though it was far worse than she had ever had, and was happy that he had found happiness.

"Eh, Luna? What are you doing out here?" Hermione asked she entered the lobby, and saw the blonde standing at the door to the dining area.

"Hmm? Oh Kurama-chan and Naruto-kun finally got together last night. They're talking about it right now so I decided to give them some privacy." Luna said distractedly.

"Oh it's about time!" Hermione exclaimed happily. "I really hope it will work out for them. It would be awkward if they had a break up, what with Kurama being sealed inside him and all."

"No, they'll be fine." Luna said, smiling serenely. "They don't have any Wrackspurts around them anymore."

"Well that's excellent then, isn't it?" Harry said happily, walking up behind them and wrapping his arms around Hermione. "Come on, they look like they're done, and I'm getting hungry."

* * *

**A/N: ** Alright! Another chapter done! Another Horcrux destroyed!

Also, Naruto and Kurama finally get together! Hope this settles it for all those who were still wondering about the pairings.

And yes, Naruto is ridiculously overpowered here. I mean come on, people like Naruto, Hashirama Senju, Minato Namikaze and Madara Uchiha are in a whole different class of power even in the shinobi world, and go about destroying mountains with a single punch. Take a look at the current manga updates, Madara is beating up all the Bijuu at the same time!

So yes, I do understand that it is going way too easily for the good guys, but fact remains that Voldemort simply can't hold a candle to the villains Naruto has faced.

Anyway, moving on.

Coming up next, Naruto and the rest head to Hogwarts, intent on destroying the last Horcrux, and things are finally coming to a head.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Shinobi and The Sorcery**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, and I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

A few weeks later, the whole group of five was standing on a hillside, looking out over the town of Hogsmeade. They had gotten a couple of binoculars so they could observe the village from a distance, which were being shared by Harry, Hermione and Luna, while Naruto and Kurama merely enhanced their eyes with chakra.

"There. I think I see her." Harry said. "She just stepped out of a carriage, and she has Flitwick and Sprout with her."

"Right. Naruto, Harry, get ready to head in. Naruto, don't forget the Henge, and Harry, put the Cloak on." Hermione said, examining the village though the binoculars, seeing the three split up and head out on a different road each. "You have the seal?"

Harry held up a small envelop, in which he had placed a letter explaining what was happening along with a Hiraishin seal Naruto provided. Hermione had charmed the letter so that the ink on it would reveal itself after a few hours, which would be enough for McGonagall to get back to her private quarters in the castle.

"Right. Let's go." Naruto said as he grabbed hold of Harry and vanished in a shunshin.

The plan was executed perfectly. Once they reached the village, Naruto put on a Henge that turned him into a rather plain looking man, while Harry stayed under the cloak. They walked into the village, Naruto walking rather nonchalantly, while Harry stuck close to his back. They found McGonagall easily enough, and Harry snuck close and levitated the envelope into the purse she was carrying.

After that, they returned to the hill where the rest were, and then the whole group retired into the small cave that was nearby, the same one that Sirius had used all those years ago when he broke into Hogwarts.

Sharp at seven, Naruto created four clones, who grabbed hold of one person each and they all disappeared in a flash of yellow.

The moment they reached their destination, they fell into a crouch and Naruto and Kurama pulled two kunai each, while Harry, Hermione and Luna erected shields, which was a very good idea as red spell splashed against the shields moments after they did.

"Professor stop! It's us!" Hermione shouted, holding up the shield against the barrage of spells, Harry backing her up instantly.

"Miss Granger? What on earth are you doing here?" McGonagall asked, stopping in shock.

"Exactly what the letter said, Professor. It's really us." Hermione said, holding up her hands in a non threatening manner.

"How can I be sure?" McGonagall asked suspiciously, her wand still trained on them and eyeing Naruto and Kurama.

"Because you are the only one besides Harry, Ron, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore to know that I made Polyjuice Potion in my second year and accidentally got transformed into a half cat when I used it." Hermione replied after a second's thought.

"Alright, it's you. Perhaps you would enlighten me a little more on the situation?" McGonagall said as she stowed her wand away.

"Of course Professor. It's a bit of a long story." Hermione said with a sigh, as McGonagall led them all to the sitting area.

"Then I believe you should start at the beginning, and with the introductions before that." McGonagall said, glancing at Naruto and Kurama.

What followed was a compact version of all the events that had taken place since Harry, Hermione and Ron had set off on their mission, along with Ron's desertion and the appearance of Naruto and Kurama, and how Luna had gotten involved.

McGonagall had summoned a bottle of Firewhisky half way through, and handed out glasses, which everyone gratefully accepted. Kurama's reaction to it was rather amusing to everyone, especially when she swallowed it all in one gulp and then stated that it wasn't as strong as she would have liked.

"Well, that was quite a tale. However wild it sounds though, I find myself quite inclined to believe you, knowing your exploits for the past few years." McGonagall said, shaking her head in amusement, before she looked up, turning serious. "So the Horcruxes were the reason why You-Know-Who survived when he should have died while attacking Harry?"

"Yes Professor. However, only one of them is still left." Hermione said, nodding.

"And that is why we're here." Harry added.

"You believe that the last one is hidden in the school?" McGonagall asked, catching on immediately.

"Yes Professor. We believe Riddle hid them at places that were both highly secure, and held a degree of importance to him. And Hogwarts is undoubtedly one of the places that fit the criteria." Hermione said.

"We believe the object may be Rowena Ravenclaw's lost Diadem Professor. Once it's gone, Riddle will be completely mortal once again, and once he dies, he will stay dead." Harry said.

McGonagall looked at them for a long moment, and then glance towards Naruto and Kurama.

"And what about those two? Are you absolutely sure that the two of them are on our side?" McGonagall asked.

"Absolutely Professor." Hermione said, cutting of an indignant Naruto before he opened his mouth.

McGonagall nodded after a long moment. "Very well then, I will-"

Anything she would have said was interrupted by a sudden loud knocking on the door to the quarters. McGonagall immediately shot the teenagers and Bijuu in the room a warning look, and was pleased to see them all disappear by various means. She immediately erased any signs of her having company and then walked briskly to the door. She opened it only slightly, with her wand in hand hidden behind herself, and barely repressed a scowl at the person behind the door.

"Good evening Minerva. I trust I did not disturb you?" Severus Snape said, scrutinizing her closely.

"Of course not _Headmaster_. Was there anything you needed?" McGonagall asked, making sure he would notice her sarcasm, but that it was contained enough to avoid provoking him too much.

"Yes there is, actually. You see, I just returned from some very pressing business, and shortly upon returning, the wards informed me that there were uninvited guests in the castle, that somehow managed to bypass the wards of Hogwarts. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Snape asked casually.

Harry turned towards Hermione with a panicked look, but she gestured for him to be silent.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Headmaster. I will of course, inform you if I notice any of the intruders." McGonagall said stiffly. She grimaced inwardly as Snape's eyes narrowed at her.

"What are you hiding Minerva?" Snape asked suddenly, noticing McGonagall's slight flinch at his earlier question.

"I assure you I-"

Suddenly an object shot past over McGonagall's head through the gap in the door. The very next moment, before either Snape or McGonagall could even think about reacting, there was a flash of yellow behind Snape, then a sharp thud of metal against bone, and then Snape slumped forward, unconscious, only to be grabbed by Naruto, who calmly dragged him into the room past a startled McGonagall.

"Guys he has the Mark. What do you want me to do to him?" Naruto asked as he carelessly threw Snape on the floor.

"Snape." Harry hissed as he tore off his Invisibility Cloak. " I'm going to kill that-"

"Harry stop. Remember who he is. We first get all the information we can from him, and _then_ you can do what you want." Hermione said as she stepped in front of Harry and placed a hand on his chest. Harry scowled but relented, though he didn't stop glaring at Snape's prone form.

"What are you doing Mr. Uzumaki?" McGonagall hissed as she joined them. "That man, however despicable he is, is the Headmaster of Hogwarts! You can't just go manhandling him!"

"You're actually opposed to what we're going to do to him, Professor?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Well no, but still! It will be hard to get away with it later." McGonagall admitted. This time it was Hermione's turn to look at her in shock, which prompted McGonagall to raise an eyebrow at her. "What? For the last ten months I have had to serve under the bastard who murdered Albus Dumbledore, not to mention the other heinous crimes he's committed. I have spent quite a bit of time wondering if I could get away with murdering him."

While Hermione continued to gape at her role model, Naruto dragged Snape to a chair Luna conjured and secured him with the help of Harry.

"**So how do you want to do this? Terrorize him into telling the truth, or use that distasteful Veritaserum?"** Kurama asked.

"Why do you find Veritaserum distasteful?" Luna asked curiously.

"**It takes all the fun out of the interrogation!" **Kurama whined**. "What's the point if you can't hear your victim scream in terror and pain as you torture him, before he is ready spill his guts? Both figuratively and literally."**

Luna nodded in understanding while Hermione who had just walked to them, turned a little green at the description.

"No spilling guts on my rug please. It's an antique." McGonagall said tersely, making Kurama pout.

"Alright, we'll use Veritaserum. Wake him up Harry." Hermione said as she started fishing around in her beaded bag.

Everyone watched as Snape stirred, looking alarmed for a bit when he felt himself tied up and then glare hatefully at Harry as soon as he saw him.

"Potter." Snape spat. "I should have known it was you. Only someone as arrogant as you would presume to break into Hogwarts."

"Yeah well, we don't really care Snivellus. All we need from you is a few answers, and then we can be on our way. Naruto, open his mouth." Harry said.

Naruto, who was standing behind Snape, gripped Snape's jaw and pried it open forcefully, letting Hermione place three drops of Veritaserum on the tip of his tongue. They waited for a few seconds as the potion took effect, as Snape's eyes glazed over.

"Alright, he's ready." Hermione said, scrutinizing Snape.

"Good. First question, are any of Riddle's Horcruxes hidden in the castle?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Where?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know."

"Uh, can you tell us if you have any idea where the Horcrux might be located?" Luna asked suddenly.

"Albus knew it would be hidden in the school, but he never said where it might be."

"So were correct when we decided to come here." Hermione said, turning away from Snape. "Now all we need to do is search the entire castle for the Diadem."

"I could use Kage Bunshin." Naruto suggested. "With the amount I can make, we can scour the entire castle in a couple of hours."

"I really doubt that. Even if Diadem is here, it is hidden so well that no one has found it in all these years." McGonagall said thoughtfully. "I don't know if we can find it if even Albus failed."

"Professor Dumbledore didn't know the castle completely. For example, he never found the Chamber of Secrets in all his time here, nor did he know of the Room of Requirement." Harry said shaking his head.

"What's the Room of Requirement?" Naruto asked curiously.

"It's a… well the only way to describe it is that it is a room on the seventh floor, opposite the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy. It can change itself to suit the user's needs, and all you need to do to summon it is walk three times across the corridor." Hermione said. "That was where we were conducting the lessons for the DA in our fifth year."

"And last year when I wanted to hide the Prince's Potions textbook, it turned into a huge cathedral like room that was full of random things. It actually turned into the best hiding place you see, it would be ridiculously difficult to find something as small as a book in all that junk." Harry said.

"**Huh. I wonder how many people found that Room over the years." ** Kurama mused. Noticing the others' skeptical looks, she said. **"Well the things that Harry saw probably had to come from somewhere right?" **

"I never thought of that. It did seem like a lot of that stuff was stashed away by students." Harry said thoughtfully. "There were quills, brooms, books, chests, all sorts of things. Heck I even saw a…"

Harry's eyes suddenly widened. Then he buried his face in his hands and groaned loudly.

"What is it, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"That's where I'd seen it!" Harry said, and then turned to Luna. "Remember when you showed us that picture of the Diadem? I said that I felt like had seen it before somewhere."

"Wait, you mean you've seen it before?" Hermione asked.

"Seen it? I even used it as a place mark for the book when I hid it!" Harry said, snoring.

"Well that's good then! Let's go and get it right now!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up.

**"Hey, what about the greasy bat?"** Kurama asked, reminding everyone that they had a tied up Severus Snape in the room with them.

"Oh yeah, him. Well I guess I can finally fulfill the promise I made to kill him the day he killed Dumbledore." Harry said as he drew his wand and pointed it at Snape. It was a measure of how much everyone in the room hated the man that no one protested. "Sectumsempra."

The curse hit Snape in the throat a second after the effect of Veritaserum wore off. He barely had time to register the curse flying at him. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something, but then he was rudely cut off by several wide gashes appearing in his throat. He looked as if he was still trying to say something, but it was of no use, as Severus Snape breathed his last.

"Is it wrong that I'm feeling exceptionally pleased about finally ridding the world of the bastard, who was directly responsible for my parents' being marked for death, who made my life hell for so many years?" Harry asked as he stared at Snape's now lifeless body.

"Nah, it's supposed to feel satisfying. I felt the same way when I killed off Madara-teme." Naruto said off handedly, before he noticed McGonagall's raised eyebrow. "He was my world's equivalent of Tommy-teme."

"Right. Anyway, I guess we should get started on the Horcrux." Hermione said as she Scourgified the blood that had nearly dripped onto McGonagall's antique rug.

"And what do you propose to do with the body?" McGonagall asked dryly.

"Kurama-chan can handle that." Naruto said, nodding towards Kurama. She immediately went through a rapid series of hand signs, ending on the Tora seal.

A thin stream of white hot fire shot out of Kurama's mouth, enveloping the whole of Snape's body and the chair he was tied to. McGonagall's yelp was ignored, as the corpse was burnt to naught but ash in mere seconds, leaving the surrounding area untouched. Even the rug didn't have a scorch mark.

"What was that?" McGonagall demanded.

"One of their various skills, Professor. We can discuss that later. Now, we really should get moving and find that Horcrux." Hermione said.

"Wait a minute, Ms. Granger. I believe you will be having problems getting into the Room of Requirement." McGonagall said, distracting them.

"What? Why?" Harry asked, looking confused.

"Because right now, it is being used as the Headquarters for a certain underground organization the two of you started two years ago." McGonagall said, smirking very, _very,_ slightly.

"The DA? It's still active?" Harry asked, perking up. "Who's running it?"

"Neville Longbottom." McGonagall said, shocking the three Hogwarts students, even Luna, who had been forced to leave before Neville had gone underground.

"Neville? Really?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Really Ms. Granger. From what I know, he's been using the Room of Requirement as their base, and some of the 'teachers' have been going spare trying to find them." McGonagall said.

"Would it be too much to hope you had a way to contact them?" Harry asked, sighing.

"As a matter of fact, I do. And so do you, I believe." McGonagall said, pulling a galleon out of her robes.

"A galleon? That... oh right! My charmed galleons! Why didn't I think of it before?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Anyway, I believe I can put you in touch with Mr. Longbottom." McGonagall said, tapping the coin with her wand. Seconds later, it flashed, and McGonagall looked at it for a moment before nodding. "Right. Follow me."

The teenagers looked at each other before shrugging and following after McGonagall out after hiding themselves from sight.

Soon, they reached a blank stretch of wall on the fourth floor where McGonagall halted abruptly. All of a sudden, a door appeared in the wall and swung open to reveal a fairly large man.

"You called, Professor?" The man asked.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom. I have someone I believe you would like to meet." McGonagall said, lips quirking in a smile.

"Meet? Who... Harry! Hermione! Luna!" Neville yelled, rushing forward to hug his three friends. "You're back! I knew you would be back!"

"Mr. Longbottom! Could you please keep it silent? Do not draw too much attention to yourself!" McGonagall hissed.

"Sorry Professor. Just got a little excited. Anyway, I'll take them to base, you should get back to your quarters." Neville said, smiling happily at her. Then he noticed Naruto and Kurama standing at the back of the group. In an instant, his wand was in his hands and pointed at them.

"Whoa! Neville, relax! They're with us!" Harry said, stepping between them. He rolled his eyes when Neville still seemed unsure. "Calm down, we'll explain. Let's get to the Room first."

Finally relenting, Neville gestured for them to enter the tunnel he had just left. After bidding farewell to McGonagall, he led the group through the tunnel. After a few minutes, they reached another door, which Neville swung open and jumped out of.

"Hey everyone! Look who I found!" Neville yelled, and then moved out of the way for Harry to step out, followed by the rest.

"Harry!"

"Potter's here!"

"That's Harry Potter!"

"He's back! We're saved!"

"Wait, that's Granger with him!"

"Lovegood's here too!"

The exclamations continued in this vein till Naruto and Kurama stepped out. All of a sudden, the room went eerily silent, and the two of them found a plethora of wands pointed at them.

"Everyone, wands down! They're with us, and they are not dangerous!" Hermione shouted, making Kurama snort, as Hermione shot her a look. "Well… not dangerous to anyone here at least."

"You should get the introductions out of the way first." Harry said, nudging her.

"Right! Yo Hogwarts! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Konoha's best shinobi and Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled before Hermione had a chance to say anything. The exclamation was met with uncomprehending stares, making him pout in response.

"Right, so you know his name. And this here is Kurama. She's the aforementioned Kyuubi no Kitsune. And a word of warning, she's a real Kitsune, the kind you might have heard of in your Care of Magical Creatures class, and she's exceptionally powerful from what I've seen. So irritate her at your own peril." Hermione said, gesturing to Kurama, who had dropped the glamour to let her ears and tails show, along with giving them her best, most sadistic, fanged grin.

"Why didn't I get such an awesome introduction?" Naruto pouted.

**"Because you're not as awesome as I am, Kit. That's just a fact of life."** Kurama said offhandedly.

That was enough to break the tension as everyone started chattering and discussing the new introductions.

"Harry, can I assume you're not here just to visit us?" Neville said after quieting the room, and after everyone had claimed a seat.

Well everyone but Kurama, who was planted on Naruto's lap, prompting a few jealous looks from the boys in the room. No matter that Kurama wasn't human; she still looked like a goddess.

"Yeah, there's something here that we need to find. It's essential to the final destruction of Voldemort." Harry said, exchanging a look with Hermione.

"Harry, you should tell them everything. They can help us find it, and you know that everyone here can be trusted completely." Luna said. Harry still looked a little unsure, but complied on receiving an encouraging nod from Hermione.

"Fine. I'll fill you in. You must have been wondering what I've been doing all year, right? Well the thing is Riddle created these things..."

What followed was a summary of their camping trip, including the parts where Naruto and Kurama joined and where Ron left the group. There were a few explosions like that, notably from Ginny Weasley, who was raging mad that her brother had done something so foolish.

"...and so here we are. We need to find the Diadem. It's the last piece of the puzzle, and once we get rid of it, Riddle will be mortal again." Harry said. There was silence for a few more minutes as everyone let the information sink in.

"So do you know where the Diadem is?" Neville asked.

"Yeah. In the Room of Requirement, or at least one of its versions." Harry said, nodding.

"Alright Harry. We'll help you look for it." Neville said, getting agreement from everyone. "Everyone, out of the room. Take only your wands and whatever else you might need in a fight."

The whole DA rose together as they started to get ready for the upcoming task.

"Harry, what are you going to do after we find the Diadem?" Neville asked as they all started exiting the room. Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance and turned back to Neville.

"Take back the school. We've already started, seeing as how we've gotten rid of the greasy git." Harry said.

"Snape's dead?" Neville asked, surprised, only to get a wide grin in return. He allowed himself a whoop of laughter before he turned back to deliver the news to the rest of the DA.

"Alright Harry, open it." Hermione said once the whole DA was out of the room and in the seventh floor corridor which held the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

Everyone looked on as Harry paced before the wall, muttering under his breath.

"Anyone approaching?" Hermione asked Naruto, who was keeping lookout with the help of his clones.

"No. And there shouldn't be anyone showing up anytime soon. Kurama-chan placed a Genjutsu on this corridor that will prevent anyone from coming in." Naruto said. Hermione nodded in satisfaction and motioned him to follow as the door finally showed up.

Everyone piled into the room, which had taken the form of a huge cavern which held several piles of all kinds of random junk. Under Harry's orders, everyone teamed with one other person and started to move off, looking for the Diadem, with strict instructions not to touch it. Naruto even supplied a dozen clones to speed up the process, much to the amazement of the witches and wizards not in the know.

With so many people looking, it wasn't long before someone found the Diadem, and that someone just happened to be Kurama.

**"Hey! I found it!"** Kurama yelled, picking the Diadem up from its resting place on top of a stone bust, completely disregarding Harry's instructions.

Harry and Hermione, who were closest, came sprinting around the corner, only to stop in horror as they watched Kurama put on the Diadem.

**"Well? How does it look?"** Kurama asked.

"Very pretty." Luna said, examining it closely.

"What are you doing? Take it off?" Hermione screamed, right before the Diadem was enveloped in black smoke.

Everyone started to gather around, and watched in horror as the smoke started to swirl around Kurama. Naruto showed up too, standing on top of a nearby pile of discarded furniture, and rolled his eyes at the scene.

Kurama watched in fascination as the smoke swirled around her, before coalescing in a shadowy form distinctly resembling human. Then a pair of eyes opened in the smoke, revealing themselves to be the slitted ones belonging to Voldemort. Kurama smirked as she felt a stab at her mental defenses, somewhat like a Genjutsu being cast, but it fell far short of being able to influence her even the tiniest bit.

"Who are you? No mere witch can ever deign to challenge the great Lord Voldemort, and still remain standing." The shadowy figure hissed.

**"I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful of the Bijuu. Oh, and as for trying to control me, this is what I think of your attempt."** Kurama said. Reaching up, she pulled the Diadem off and tapped it with her index finger. A burst of red chakra later, and the Diadem was nothing but a twisted and melted lump of metal, causing her to pout.

"Kurama, enough. Stop acting like a little girl." Naruto said, jumping down beside her.

"That's it? She destroyed it just like that?" Neville asked, looking confused.

"Well she is a Bijuu, so..." Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Is it just me or was that really anticlimactic?" Seamus asked, looking at the lump of metal in Kurama's hand.

"I said the same thing the first time I saw one of them being destroyed." Naruto admitted.

"Yeah. The Diary at least summoned a basilisk to help protect it. I thought there would be more than just this." Ginny said.

"If we are done discussing how pathetically easy it apparently was to destroy Riddle's Horcruxes, can we get to the important things?" Hermione asked with a mild glare.

"What important things?" Harry asked.

"Taking over the school of course." Luna said happily.

A collective cheer went up at her words; as the DA started the planning to take back what was theirs, finally ready to push back the evil infecting their world.

* * *

**A/N:**

Right, so that's the last Horcrux gone! And so is Snape! Cheer everyone!

For those who think Naruto was too callous about killing the greasy git, remember that he the kind of person he is. Naruto is naturally going to despise an utter bastard like Snape. Same with Ron when he returns next chapter. He will be insignificant over here though, so don't expect much Ron bashing.

Alright, so coming up next, the Battle for Hogwarts!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Shinobi and the Sorcery**

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Harry Potter nor Naruto.

**Previously:**

"What important things?" Harry asked.

"Taking over the school of course." Luna said happily.

A collective cheer went up at her words; as the DA started the planning to take back what was theirs, finally ready to push back the evil infecting their world.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Early the next morning, as teachers and students started filtering into the Great Hall for breakfast; they noticed that something was different from the day before, though no one could exactly say what it was. The students started to grow restless as the Hall was finally full, with all the students in the castle seated at the tables waiting for breakfast, which was surprisingly not showing up.

Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall slammed shut. Everyone looked to the staff table as McGonagall stood up, ringing her goblet with a spoon to attract everyone's attention.

It was only then that everyone noticed what was wrong with the picture that day.

Minerva McGonagall was smirking. And Minerva McGonagall never smirked.

"May I have your attention please?" McGonagall asked loudly. The students finally quieted down and looked towards her.

"Thank you. Now, I have an important announcement to make." McGonagall said, pausing for emphasis. "The Headmaster of Hogwarts, Severus Snape, is dead."

There was complete silence for several seconds before the three quarters of the Hall erupted in loud cheers, which was interrupted by a loud bang.

"What is the meaning of this McGonagall?" Amycus Carrow screamed, pointing his wand at her.

"She meant exactly what she said, Death Eater. As for the one who killed him, that was me." Harry said, pulling off his Invisibility Cloak, revealing himself, Hermione and Luna.

There were loud gasps as several other people seemingly popped out of nowhere, as the DA cancelled their Disillusionment Charms.

"Potter! You dare come here! Ha! You're dead!" Alecto Carrow spat as she pulled her own wand.

Harry merely raised an eyebrow, before nodding slightly. The next second, Alecto and Amycus found themselves gasping in pain as their hearts were pierced by swords, with Naruto and Kurama standing behind them. They pulled the swords out and let the twin Death Eaters fall unceremoniously to the ground.

**"Ironic, those words."** Kurama said as she flicked her sword, ridding it of the blood, before slipping it into its sheath.

Quite a few of the students looked green at the display, though they remembered almost immediately that these two who had just died were the same people responsible for their months of misery. Again three quarters of the Hall erupted in cheers, this time celebrating their liberation from the Death Eaters, and the return of Harry Potter.

Slytherin table was still surprisingly silent, and no one had even tried to curse Harry and his friends in the back, though that was because Naruto had painted a sealing array on the table paralyzing anyone sitting there.

"Hogwarts is ours!" Harry announced loudly over the cheers, which only served to increase the volume of the cheers.

Finally, a few minutes later, the Hall had quieted down again, and McGonagall and Harry explained the situation to everyone present. Everyone was really psyched up at the idea of the resistance to Voldemort's rule finally picking up.

When the topic of what to do with the Slytherins came up, Kurama suggested locking them up in the dungeons, which everyone thought was fitting, since their dorms were located there anyways. Neville, however, interrupted and asked Harry to pull a few of the Slytherins before that, revealing that he had had a couple of spies in the house that helped keep him up to date.

So it was that with the exception of Daphne and Astoria Greengrass and Blaize Zabini, the rest of the Slytherins were led to the dungeons by a few Naruto bunshins, who then proceeded to seal up the room so only he, Harry and McGonagall could open it.

The younger students from the other three Houses had also been sent back to their respective dormitories, which Naruto had reinforced with a few seals to prevent any damage during the battle to come.

The teachers and the older students went about fortifying the castle, since Harry had warned them that even though Voldemort didn't feel the destruction of each of his individual Horcruxes, he would definitely know when nearly all of them were gone, and he would be showing up at Hogwarts sooner or later to check on the one he had hidden there, which was the best possible chance to finish him off, especially since Naruto and Kurama were still unknown to the world at large.

Harry had even asked McGonagall to secure the wards the night before so that no owls would leave the castle, in order to prevent any potentially harmful information getting out.

That didn't stop them from calling their own reinforcements however, as messages were sent out to members of the Order of the Phoenix, who showed up in less than an hour.

Even Ron had shown up with his elder brother Bill. That had been more than a little uncomfortable, given the circumstances during which he had left Harry and Hermione. The first thing that Harry did when he noticed the redhead was deck him. Naruto had reluctantly restrained him from doing anything else, while Hermione coldly explained to Ron that any relations he had had with the two of them had been burned the night he had abandoned them.

Ron had tried to reason with them, but neither was willing to give him much of chance to explain, instead heading off to oversee the preparations for the upcoming battle.

All entrances to the castle had been sealed, bar the path leading to the gate, even the Floos and secret passageways had been sealed off. The wards had been strengthened to full power by the staff, and several more layers of protection had been added, with most of them being lethal to any invaders.

Naruto and Kurama had helpfully erected a massive wall that blocked off the Forbidden Forest beyond Hagrid's hut, which they then proceeded to booby-trap with several thousand explosive tags. Several other such traps had been planted around the grounds of Hogwarts, which would be activated on command by Naruto.

Naruto and Kurama had even snuck into Hogsmeade with a few Order members and cleaned the place of any Death Eaters. The townspeople had been pulled back to Hogwarts for their own safety, after which Naruto and Kurama had repeated the process they had done at Hogwarts, except with Naruto leaving behind some clones to watch over things, while everyone else returned to Hogwarts.

Finally, with all protections set and everyone ready for Voldemort to show up, all that was left was waiting. Everyone spent their time in different ways. A few of the older students paired off and disappeared enjoy some last minute stress relief. A few others spent time catching up with friends and yet others spent time eating or sleeping.

Finally, as night began to fall, they received the first indication that Voldemort had arrived.

One of Naruto's bunshin in Hogsmeade had dispelled, leaving him with memories of a veritable army of Death Eaters and other Dark Creatures Apparating or portkeying into the village. Naruto immediately alerted everyone in the vicinity and tasked a few clones to spread the message.

Soon, Naruto's other clones in Hogsmeade dispelled, either destroyed by explosions they set off, or due to their task being complete.

Naruto grinned to himself as he sorted through the memories. The battle hadn't even begun, and small part of Voldemort's forces was already destroyed.

All the people who were going to be fighting, which was mostly the teachers and the upper year students, along with a few assorted Order members, were gathered on the ramparts, on the towers, and any window which had a view of the direction Voldemort's army would appear from.

Less than fifteen minutes later, the army was at the gates, blocked out by wards.

Everyone listened quietly, wondering why they hadn't been attacked yet.

"Hogwarts, hear me!" A loud magically enhanced voice sounded across the grounds and the castle.

"I know you are preparing to fight. But you cannot fight me. Your resistance is futile. I do not want to spill magical blood without cause. Give me Harry Potter. That is all I ask." Voldemort said. "Give me Harry Potter, and you shall be spared. Give me Harry Potter, and you shall be rewarded."

There was silence for a second, after which there was loud laughter, this time emanating from the castle.

"Did you think that would work, Tommy boy?" Harry's voice rang out loudly, full of mirth. "If you want me, come and get me."

Voldemort roared in rage and ordered his army to begin the assault, which he led by launching the first spell at the Hogwarts wards. At the same time, there was another assault from the Forbidden Forest, which was blocked by the wall.

That only served a momentary relief however, as the wall soon started shaking loudly. Less than half a minute of battering later, the wall collapsed, revealing three full grown giants armed with clubs that looked distinctly like uprooted trees. The fallen wall allowed the other smaller creatures to swarm in, which consisted of Inferi, Werewolves, Dementors and other assorted creatures.

The charge was unwise however, as the wall had been plastered with explosive tags, rigged to blow after the wall had collapsed. And blow they did, taking all the creatures who had been scrambling over the rubble. Another few creatures were atomized as they ran into the wards, before they got the idea to stop and wait till the wards were down.

Seconds later, the Death Eaters with Voldemort succeeded in finally overpowering the wards, with Voldemort finally ripping them apart.

With that, the battle began in earnest.

Every single witch and wizard began flinging all kinds of spells into the charging army, with almost all being of the lethal kind.

Meanwhile, the creatures had finally reached the Hogwarts grounds, with the Dementors in the lead, followed by the half transformed Werewolves. Unfortunately for them, the grounds were peppered with more explosive tags, which Naruto set off as soon as he felt enough Dark Creatures were amassed over them.

The resulting explosions took out most of the werewolves and quite a few of the Inferi that were trailing behind them. The Dementors were flung back, but seemingly unhurt, while the giants took the chance to charge forward, intent on physically wrecking the castle.

They were met by a lone red headed woman walking calmly towards them as if taking a stroll. Several of the people who could see her screamed in fear, assuming that she was about to be squashed by a giant.

Kurama merely smiled as the club swung towards her, before transforming at the last moment. In place of the approximately six foot tall redhead, there now stood a massive red fox with nine tails, well over a hundred feet tall.

Kurama raised a paw and carelessly batted away the club, which now was fairly tiny compared to her. Then she swung that same paw, and tore the giant's head clean off his shoulders, before shooting forward and impaling the other two giants on her arms, which emerged out their backs. With three of her tails, she grabbed the giants and flung them back at the enemy lines, crushing a majority of the Inferi.

There was a lull in the battle as every single person in the vicinity watched on in horror and fascination as Kurama single handed routed the Dark Creature army.

Then she sat back on her haunches and swung all her tails to hang over her mouth, where a large black ball began to form.

"KURAMA NO!" Naruto screamed loudly, knowing what was about to happen, even if no one else did.

It was too late however, as the black ball shot forwards and landed in the middle of the assorted creatures. The moment it touched the ground, there was a blinding white flash of light, which was followed by a massive shockwave as the Bijuudama detonated, vaporizing all the creatures in a hundred meter radius.

"**Uh… oops?" **Kurama said, a large smirk on her canine face.

"Damn it Kurama! I thought I told you not to use it!" Naruto yelled.

"**I didn't know it would turn out that big! I tried to keep it as small as I could!" **Kurama yelled, back, as she started shrinking back to her human form. **"Besides, what are you complaining about? It got the job done!"**

"Never mind, just get back in the castle, and sit in one place. That's enough mindless destruction for today." Naruto said, sighing.

"For today?" Hermione croaked as she turned to look at him, still wide-eyed in shock.

"Eh. She usually gets her destructive urges out of the way when we have our daily spar. But we didn't have that today, so…" Naruto trailed off, shrugging his shoulders as if to say 'what can you do?', completely missing the terrified looks the other people gathered around him shot him, mixed in with a few that looked like they wanted to worship the ground he walked on.

"**Hey! Get on with that Death Eater army, or do you want me to take care of that too?"** Kurama said as she appeared next to them in a shunshin.

"NO!" Hermione screamed. "I mean no need! We can handle it! Really!"

"**Sure. Go on then."** Kurama said as she leaned against the window to watch the massacre taking place below.

Meanwhile, the Death Eaters had frozen in fear as soon as they saw the massive fox that towered even over the three giants, and which then proceeded to ruthlessly butcher them and then vaporize their army of Dark Creatures. Quite a few whimpered at the small verbal exchange that followed, with one or two even soiling their pants.

Their Master was powerful, sure, but this beast had wiped out an entire army and then said 'oops'.

Voldemort however, was too far gone to care about that, and ordered his minions to charge forward again, and they did, albeit extremely reluctantly.

Unfortunately, they had not expected to run into even more of the explosive tags, which blew up at random, further thinning the swarm.

Voldemort watched on in anger as his army was decimated further by the spellfire launched from the castle. They also tried to fire back, but were entirely ineffective as the spells merely splashed against the castle walls and dissipated into nothingness.

Of course, that was what it seemed, but if they had looked closely, they would have seen an array of seals coating the walls, that Naruto had created with the help of Hermione. The seals absorbed the magic in the spells, and rerouted it to the Hogwarts wards, which unknown to Voldemort, were back to full strength by now.

He did notice it however, when he tried to Apparate out and cut his losses, since he could no longer count on returning as a wraith if he died due to the loss of his Horcruxes.

Voldemort looked around wildly, as he tried to activate his portkey, but that failed him too. He noticed suddenly that the spellfire had stopped and the castle doors were opening. His remaining two dozen minions noticed too, and stopped firing back and turned to look at the doors.

If they had looked up, they would have noticed half a dozen shiny knives sailing towards the air at them. As it was, the first warning they got was when one of the knives implanted itself in the skull of one of the Death Eaters. Another bent down to pick up a knife, and that was the last thing the fool ever did, as a flash of yellow erupted around the knife to reveal Naruto, who swung his sword and cut down the Death Eater in front of him.

The very next second, several flashes of yellow erupted around and between the Death Eaters. Every single one was dead in less than three seconds.

Voldemort watched in fear as the man with spiky blonde hair stood up and grinned at him. He made a weird sign with his hands, and Voldemort fell to his knees, his body still upright, but unresponsive.

He was soon joined by the students and teachers of Hogwarts, the members of the Order, a few ex students, the crazy redheaded fox-woman, and then finally, his arch nemesis, Harry James Potter.

"Hello Tom. You wanted me? Here I am." Harry said seriously as he stepped forward, with a gleaming silver sword embedded with rubies in his hand.

"Potter. Are you finally going to stop cowering behind others? Finally ready to face me yourself?" Voldemort spat.

"What are you talking about? Cowering behind others?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow. "In case you don't realize this, my friends and I just destroyed all of your army. Even your Horcruxes are gone."

"That wasn't you Potter. That was other, far stronger people who did the work for you." Voldemort said, as he tried to raise his wand yet again, but his body again refused to comply.

"Nothing wrong with asking for help when you need it. I've always admitted that in just about everything I've done, I've had help. This is no different." Harry said as he stopped in front of Voldemort, who looked up at him with hate filled eyes, though there was a small hint of fear too.

"Are you going to kill me in cold blood? When I can't even lift my wand? Are you going to become a murderer, Harry Potter?" Voldemort taunted.

"Of course not. Murder implies I killed a human being. You, Tom Riddle, are nothing but a rabid dog that needs to be put down before you do anymore damage in this world." Harry said, lifting his sword.

A flash of silver, and Tom Marvolo Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort, was dead.

"It's finally over." Harry said quietly as he let the sword drop.

The whole crowd around him erupted in cheers as he turned around, smiling ever so slightly. Hermione reached him first, and grabbed him in a tight hug, followed by the rest of the crowd, all intent on congratulating the man who finally ended the tyrannical rule of Lord Voldemort.

"**You know, that's probably what it would have been like for you back in Konoha if you had returned after killing Madara."** Kurama said as she and Naruto stood of to the side and watched the festivities.

"Yeah. But that's behind us now. We're stuck here, so thinking about what would have been is not going to do us any good." Naruto said.

Kurama grinned back at Naruto and then grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the Great Hall, where an impromptu party was being set up.

**"Come on! No need to be gloomy! You're one of the heroes of this battle too! Let's go celebrate!"** Kurama chirped as she tugged him along.

Naruto looked unsure for a moment before he gave in and followed after her, grinning happily.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright! There we are! The forces of Light victorious over the Dark!

And yes, the battle was short. Really, if you expected any different with someone like Kurama around, then there is nothing I can say to explain.

Hang on for the Epilogue, I'll have it up soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Shinobi and The Sorcery**

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, still don't own either of the two.

* * *

**Epilogue**

The war ended shortly after that night. With Voldemort dead, his Death Eaters fell into disarray. With no hierarchy to lead them, they quickly fell to infighting and a now fully resurrected Order, which included all the original members as well as those who joined during the battle at Hogwarts, including Naruto and Kurama.

The Ministry was taken back that same week when Harry marched in at the head of the rebel forces. A few like Dolores Umbridge tried to resist, but they were quickly and brutally put down.

With the government back under control, it became far easier to drive back all the remnants of Voldemort's rule, and less than a month later, everything was back to the way it was before Voldemort's second rise. In fact, it was even better than before since most of the corrupt elements had been eradicated during the purge.

Under McGonagall's advice, Harry, Hermione and Luna agreed to return to Hogwarts for the remainder of the school year, with Naruto and Kurama tagging along with McGonagall's permission since they had nothing better to do.

The wizard and witches even agreed to take the NEWTs with the rest of their friends, though Hermione was a little put off that she had so little time to prepare. With all the work they had put in brushing up on their skills during the Horcrux hunt however, both Harry and Hermione had knowledge far beyond what was taught at the school, especially when it came to DADA, Transfiguration, and Charms. Luna was not as good as them, but was still close.

Naruto and Kurama meshed right in with the other students, though Kurama found she had a decently large fan base comprised of witches who had taken her on as a role model after seeing her display against the giants, much to her chagrin. There were also quite a lot of fanboys, but with the way she looked, that was going to be inevitable.

Naruto had found it all exceedingly amusing, and as a result had had to suffer without Kurama's company in bed for three days before she broke and jumped him in the shower.

On graduation, Harry was picked right up by the Auror division, since the new Head of the DMLE, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had seen him in action, and knew how good he was. Not wanting to go through it alone, Harry had dragged Naruto along, and since the blonde's combat skills were absolutely unmatched, he was happily accepted on the Auror force despite being unable to actually use regular magic.

Hermione on the other hand, stayed back at Hogwarts, and had decided to pursue a Mastery in Transfiguration under the wing of McGonagall, who had almost immediately begun grooming her to take up the position of Transfiguration Professor.

Kurama stayed around at Hogwarts, helping around wherever she could, though her main reason was that she had free reign of the Forbidden Forest to do as she pleased. It helped that Hogwarts got an extra layer of defense if in the form of Kurama if it ever became necessary again. She even consented to giving weekly lectures on 'wandless magic' for the upper years, or channeling magic through hand signs the way she channeled her own Bijuu chakra, since magic and chakra were fundamentally the same.

Luna returned to Hogwarts as well, with the intention to complete her seventh year.

Once everything had finally settled down, Hermione had gone and retrieved her parents, as well as restored their memories. They were a bit miffed at what she had done, but forgave her once she explained the circumstances.

All in all, the heroes of our story were finally able to have their happily ever after, which is how we come to a family of three walking down Platform 9 and 3/4 in King's Cross station.

"I still don't get why we take a train all the way across the country when we could just Floo to the castle." Kushina Uzumaki, a little red haired girl that looked to be about twelve years old and a virtual copy of what her namesake looked like at her age, except for the three whisker marks on each of her cheeks, grumbled as she steered her trunk between the people on the platform, many of whom sent startled and awed looks in her direction.

**"Stop whining Kushina, it's your own fault that you stayed up late yesterday."** Kurama, the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune, said as she glared at anyone staring at them.

"What? Daddy said so too!" Kushina said pointing towards a blonde haired man with three whisker marks on each cheek, one Naruto Uzumaki.

"It's true Kurama-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. "I mean, there's always the Floo, and even if we didn't have that, I could use Hiraishin to flash her over!"

"**We've had this conversation a hundred times Naruto-kun. It's in school rules that Kushina will have to stay at the castle for the term. Just because you don't want your daughter to grow up doesn't mean she won't."** Kurama said, rolling her eyes at Naruto's pout.

"Kushina! There you are!" Ellen Potter, a young girl with bushy black hair yelled, suddenly appearing in front of the redhead and grabbing her in a hug.

"Ellen! Oh I was looking all over for you!" Kushina squealed, hugging her best friend back.

"Sheesh you'd think you haven't seen each other for years, the way you greet each other." Sirius Potter, Ellen's older brother by three years, and as similar to his father as Kushina was to her grandmother, muttered as he squeezed out of the crowd, pushing his trunk. "And it gets worse every time. Ow! What was that for?"

"That's for being a teme." Kushina said, sticking her tongue out at Sirius after kicking him in the shin.

"**Language gaki."** Kurama said, rapping Kushina gently on top of her head.

"Never thought I'd see the day when you of all people reminded someone to watch their language. Hey Kurama, Naruto." Harry said as he walked up them with Hermione at his side.

"Oh shut up Harry. She's gotten lots better." Hermione said as she hugged Kurama in greeting, while Harry exchanged a manly hug with Naruto.

The adults spent some time talking and watching the children, who were chattering away about their upcoming first year at Hogwarts, while Sirius was inventing stories on how they would be sorted, much to girls' irritation.

Suddenly a small commotion drew their attention towards the entrance, drawing the attention of the crowd away from their group.

The crowd parted to reveal a family of four walking towards them, with several whispers erupting around them.

"Neville! Luna! It's good to see you again!" Harry said, greeting two of his oldest friends as they walked up to them. With them was Alice Longbottom, a girl with sandy brown hair and a cute pixie like face, and Marcus Longbottom, a blond boy of about seven years.

"Alice!" Both Kushina and Ellen squealed as the girl ran up to hug them.

"Hello everyone, it seems we got here in time." Luna said, hugging the other mothers present.

"**Too early actually."** Kurama muttered, looking around at the crowd around them, many of whom were pointing and whispering at their group. **"It's times like this that I really feel for the eleven year old Harry Potter who first entered the magical world."**

"It goes with being the famous Kyuubi no Kitsune." Harry said snickering.

"And being Minister for Magic." Hermione said, grinning at Neville.

"**Oh please. You're one to talk, Deputy Headmistress."** Kurama said.

"And we also have the Head of the DMLE and the famous 'Shinobi Sorcerer'." Luna said, looking at Harry and Naruto. "And I'm Editor of the Quibbler. Quite the crowd."

Any further conversation on the topic was halted when a loud bell suddenly rang, signaling the train was to leave soon.

"Alright, kids, all of you on the train. Not you Marcus, you're still four years too young." Hermione said, pulling back the pouting boy who had been trying to sneak onto the train hidden behind Sirius.

"But I wanna go!" Marcus whined.

"Well you'll have to wait for four years, or until Sirius manages to smuggle you in somehow." Alice said, kneeling down to hug her little brother.

"Sure!"

Kushina turned to her parents with a nervous smile, and not a little bit of sadness in her eyes. Naruto himself was looking far more nervous than she was. He hadn't left Kushina on her own for more than a night since she had been born, and now she was going to be away from him for almost four months.

"Please look after yourself Kushi-chan. And remember, always keep my Hiraishin kunai on you, and if you ever feel the slightest need, summon me immediately alright?" Naruto said, looking her over again. "And don't forget, you can always go your Aunt Hermione, or you can-"

"**Calm down Naruto." **Kurama said, softly. **"Kushina will be just fine. She's already trained in the shinobi arts, and she's able to take care of herself."**

"I know, I know!" Naruto said, and then sighed and bent down to hug Kushina. "It's just… Take care alright?"

"Don't worry Tou-san. I'll be alright." Kushina said, hugging him again. "After all I'm your daughter dattebane!"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at her exclamation. It seemed that any Uzumaki from his family line would be fated to have that verbal tick.

The whistle sounded again, and all the children bar a whining Marcus began to scramble onto the train.

"**Don't forget to write every night, okay?" **Kurama said. **"Unless of course you want your dad storming Hogwarts."**

"Alright Kaa-chan. I love you, you too Tou-san. Bye!" Kushina said, waving happily from the window of her compartment, Ellen and Alice waving to their own parents beside her.

The group of seven watched in silence and with smiles on their faces as the train started to move, waving back at the girls and Sirius, whose head popped out beside them.

"You know this has a certain sense of finality to it." Hermione said as she watched the train fade away.

"What are you talking about? You're going to see them again in a few hours." Neville said, shooting her a curious look.

"Yeah, but it's still different. It's like they're all grown up." Hermione said, sighing softly.

"**Eleven **_**is **_**grown up."** Kurama said sagely.

"Well by our standards, it actually was, what with facing trolls, basilisks, Bijuu, and Hebi-temes of various kinds." Naruto said.

"I agree. So who's up for a drink? We've got nothing better to do right now." Neville said, grinning. "And someone needs to get Naruto here out of his funk."

"No offense Neville, but I think he would rather it was Kurama attempting it than you." Harry said, snorting.

Marcus looked at the adults in confusion Kurama and Neville burst out laughing with Harry. "What? What happened?"

"Don't worry about them dear. How would you like to visit grandmum?" Luna asked, making Marcus yell delight. "Neville?"

"Okay I'll drop him off and then come find you." Neville said, kissing her and then Apparating away with Marcus.

"Come on Naruto, enough sulking now. You don't want to be acting like an Uchiha do you?" Harry asked him.

"Hey! I'm no broody Uchiha dattebayo!" Naruto yelled immediately.

"There! That's better!" Harry said brightly. "Now let's get going shall we?"

"Alright alright. Grab on everyone." Naruto said, summoning four Kage Bunshin.

And then they were all gone in a flash of yellow, leaving behind a crowd of awed onlookers.

* * *

**A/N: **

That is it! We're done!

Hope you liked that, it's my first completed multi-chapter story. It's funny actually, since it was originally meant to be a five thousand word one-shot.

Anyway, thank you all for reading and for the reviews!

See all of you guys later!


End file.
